Brothers To Enemies
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A tragic fate has happened where friendships will be tested and a much bigger situation grows. Brothers become enemies. A darkness grows. Will Davis regain a friend and stop an ancient evil
1. The Accident

Out in the middle of nowhere in the digital world near a giant trench two guys, one that was 21 with a buzz cut black hair with a digimon that looked like a mini Kuwagamon named Kugamon and the other with the same hair, but was 18 with a Hagurumon were running among the land and were working up a sweat.

"Josh why are we working out here?" The 18 year old said.

"Hey it was Kugamon's idea Ryan." The 21 year old, Josh said.

"You two like to go for a run, so I thought it be a nice challenge." Kugamon said.

"Yes, but you don't have to overdo it." Hagurumon said.

"Besides I thought it be good idea to show you guys around the digital world like this trench here." Kugamon said as they came to a stop by the trench.

"I don't get it what's so great about it?" Josh said.

"There's mystic energy coming from the trench. They say if you fall in no one comes out, even if you can fly." Kugamon said.

"That's a bunch of ludicrous." Hagurumon said.

"You would say that you oversized gear." Kugamon said.

"I am mostly a gear you pest." Hagurumon said.

"Okay knock it off." Josh said.

"You got to admit the digital world is impressive." Ryan said. While they were distracted by each other or the trench someone was on a rock looking at them, but he wore a dark red cloak covering his whole body, you couldn't even see his face.

"Well time for phase one." The figure said.

"Wait until I get my pincers on you." Kugamon said as he chased Hagurumon around.

"I told you guys to knock it off." Josh said, but spotted the cloak figure. "Hey who the heck is that?" They all spotted him, but when they did fireballs were heading towards them. "Quick take cover." They hid behind some rocks for cover as the mysterious man attacked.

"That was random. Who is he?" Ryan said.

"I don't know, but if he's messing with me then I'm going to end him. He doesn't know who he's fighting." Josh said as he and Ryan reached their digivices and they started to glow.

"Kugamon digivolve to….Kuwagamon"

"Hagurumon digivolve to…..Guardromon"

"Show this guy he made a mistake." Josh said.

"**Grenade Destroyer**."

Guardromon fired his missiles and they made contact, but they did nothing. Not a scratch on him or his cloak.

"How could that have failed?" Guardromon said

"Stand aside and let a real champion handle this." Kuwagamon said as he flew in at the figure.

"**Scissor Claw**."

His pincers stretched out, but the cloaked figure was able to stop him by grabbing his pincers. Kuwagamon tried to get lose, but the grip was too strong. Then the figure tossed him at Guardromon knocking them both down.

"He tossed the like they were beach balls." Ryan said.

"Wait don't you have that thing Ross gave us?" Josh said.

"Yeah why?" Ryan said.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he's powerful. We're going to need some help." Josh said.

"I guess you're right." Ryan said as he reached in his pocket and brought out a D-Terminal.

…..

The School

"Yolei hurry up everyone is waiting." Hawkmon said.

"Alright just let me finish this little program." Yolei said. It has been a few months since the digidestine defeated Malomyotismon and digimon have been known all around the world. Yolei was about to shut down the computer when an email came up. "What's this?"

"Yolei what is it?" Hawkmon said.

"An email saying come to the digital world we need help. Josh and Ryan." Yolei said. "Hey wait didn't Ross say he has two older brothers with those names. I bet this is for him." The other digidestine, young and old, were outside waiting for Yolei.

"What's keeping her?" Davis said.

"I'm sure she's on her way." Kari said.

"She gives me a hard time for being late, but it's okay if she is." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis." A boy that had brown hair, goggles that were grey around the lens and the lens were dark blue. He had two digimon a Gotsumon and a Chaos from Sonic X, but dark blue with retinas and can't see his brain named Aquamon.

"I'm just saying Ross." Davis said.

"Davis you always complain." T.K. said.

"Not always." Kari said.

"Maybe you just haven't seen it. I feel sorry for you Kari that Davis always says these obnoxious things." T.K. said.

"Yeah feel." Mimi said since she moved back and had a smug look.

"What's that suppose to mean Mimi?" Sora said.

"Kari T.K. when are you going to admit you like each other?" Mimi said and they blushed.

"I'll answer that for you, never because they don't." Davis said all mad.

"Davis you have to be the only one in the school that doesn't think Kari and T.K. are meant to be together." Ken said.

"Hey I don't think Kari and T.K. are meant to be together." Ross said.

"Really Ross? What you think I wouldn't make a great boyfriend?" T.K. said.

"It's not that it's just I see you two having a more brother and sister relationship." Ross said and that had Kari and T.K. think about what connection they have. "I just don't see what would be great if Kari and T.K. were a couple." (AN: Seriously what's so great if Kari and T.K. were a couple? Why are they so popular? Why do they have so many pics, fics, and videos?)

"Thank you. Finally someone gets it." Davis said as he and Ross high fived.

"Oh please if anyone has a sibling relationship it's you two." Matt said.

"You know Matt's right." Gabumon said.

"Us?" Davis said.

"Yeah you two are like brothers." Tai said.

"Hey guys!" Yolei said running towards them.

"Here she comes." Ross said and Yolei slid to a stop.

"Hey Ross you said you had two brothers named Josh and Ryan right?" Yolei said.

"Yeah why?" Ross said.

"Well they sent this email." Yolei said and Ross read over it.

"My brothers need help!" Ross said.

…

The Digital World

Josh and Ryan tried to remain cover from the mystery man that was attacking. However Guardromon and Kuwagamon were injured and exhausted.

"Who is this guy and how is he so strong?" Ryan said.

"I don't know. I hope Ross gets here soon." Josh said.

"Josh Ryan!" They turned and saw their brother Ross with his friends and the digimon in their champion forms.

"Are you guys okay?" Ross said as he kneeled down to them.

"Yeah good thing you're here." Josh said.

"What's going on?" Cody said.

"You see that cloaked man?" Ryan said as they saw him pummel Guardromon.

"Who is he?" Ross said.

"We don't know, that's why he's wearing a cloak genius." Josh said.

"He's taken down Guardromon and Kuwagamon like they were nothing." Ryan said and then saw Guardromon and Kuwagamon slid right next to the trench. "They're lucky they haven't dedigivolved or lasted this long."

"Well whoever he is we're stop him." Davis said.

"Just be careful. I heard that whatever falls into that trench never comes out." Angemon said.

"Leave it to us." Exveemon said as they went into attack and the cloaked man spotted them.

"Just what I wanted." The cloak man said. "Now I just need one to take the bait." Greymon was about to chomp down on him, but he jumped over him. Aquailamon and Birdramon were coming from the air, but he stopped them with one arm each and pushed back.

"**Tail Hammer**."

Ankylomon tried to hit him with his tail, but he grabbed his tail and tossed Ankylomon over his shoulder.

"How can he be so strong?" T.K. said.

"Who is this guy?" Sora said. He pounded all the digimon down like they were nothing. The only ones left standing were Monachromon, Tsunamimon, and Exveemon.

"I say we go hard and heavy." Exveemon said.

"I get what you're saying." Monachromon said.

"Me too let's do it." Tsunamimon said. Exveemon grabbed Monachromon's tail and one of Tsunamimon's tentacles. He spun around and tossed them.

"Interesting, but not clever or good enough." The cloaked man said as he slid past them fast.

"Whoa he's fast too." Izzy said. Then the cloaked man started running towards Kuwagamon and Guardromon.

"Kuwagamon!" Josh said.

"Guardromon!" Ryan said as they both ran to their partners. "Look out here he comes."

"Get up." Josh said.

"We're getting up." Kuwagamon said as they tried to get up.

"Exveemon now's our chance." Davis said.

"I got it." Exveemon said as he was charging up his blast, but didn't know the cloak figure noticed.

"That's it keep it up." The cloak man said. Ross saw what he was trying to do.

"Exveemon no don't fire!" Ross shouted, but it was too late.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon fired his energy blast, but the cloaked man back flipped over it and hit the ground causing the cliff Ross' brothers and their digimon were standing on to collapse.

"No!" Ross shouted as he ran to them, but they went over.

"Kuwagamon fly us out of here." Josh said.

"I'm trying, but it's like I said. Something's pulling me down, I can't." Kuwagamon said and they were out of sight.

"My work here is done." The cloak man said and jumped away. Ross couldn't believe what he just saw as everyone gathered around.

"Davis what did you do?" Ross said.

"I…I'm sorry Ross. I…I didn't mean to." Davis said.

"Maybe we can find a way to get them out, they had to have survived with Kuwagamon down there." Kari said.

"No I said that once something falls down there it doesn't return." Angemon said.

"Ross I'm so sorry." Davis said.

"Ross are you okay?" Monachromon said.

"I…I need to be alone." Ross said as he got up and walked away.

…

The Real World

The digidestine returned, but Davis still seemed upset about what happened as he held his knees.

"That was weird, what was that guy planning on accomplishing?" Izzy said.

"Izzy we have other problems to worry about." Matt said.

"Davis stop being so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault." Yolei said.

"But I was the one to tell Exveemon to attack." Davis said. Kari sat next to him and placed her arm around him.

"It's not your fault. We'll see if Ross is okay and figure out how to get his brothers out of that trench." Kari said.

….

Ross

Ross was in his room and depressed since he thought his brothers were gone. Gotusmon and Aquamon tried to cheer him up.

"Ross it will be okay." Gotsumon said.

"We'll find a way to get them out of there." Aquamon said. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" Ross said as he opened it, but no one was there. He looked down and saw a note and a strange flower.

"What is it Ross?" Aquamon said.

"A note and a weird looking flower." Ross said.

"I heard about your brothers and I am sorry for your lost. Here's a flower to show my consent. Sign,

Anonymous"

"How would this person hear about your brothers?" Gotsumon said.

"I don't know." Ross said and looked at the flower. "Hey there's something in this flower." He shook it up, but red dust spat out of it and into his face causing him to cough and wheeze.

"Ross are you okay?" Aquamon said.

"I don't know." Ross said as he held his head. "I feel….angry. I want revenge!" His eyes began to glow red.

What has caused Ross to be driven by anger and revenge? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Friendships End

It was another day in the real world, but Davis and the others haven't heard a word from Ross after his brothers were lost in the trench. They were all concerned about him as they were at the park.

"Guys I'm starting to get worried." Kari said.

"I know what you mean. We haven't heard from Ross in a while." Yolei said.

"He just needs some time guys. I felt horrible when I lost Sam." Ken said.

"But Ross's brother might have survived that fall." Wormmon said.

"We know that, but they're trapped down there." Gatomon said.

"Are you sure we can't just climb down there and get them out?" Davis said.

"Davis that trench seems to have stronger gravity since Kuwagamon couldn't fly out of there." Izzy said.

"So then how do we get them out?" T.K. said. Then he noticed that Tai has been quiet and he looked like he was thinking about something. "Tai what are you thinking about?"

"I'm still thinking about that guy in the cloak we fought." Tai said.

"What's to figure out that guy wanted us to go over the cliff so we end up trap. He got what he want with Josh and Ryan." Matt said.

"If he wanted all of us why didn't he stay and fight?" Tai said. "It couldn't because we had him out numbered because he was able to toss our digimon around. He seemed much stronger."

"Worry about that later Tai, we're worried about Ross here." Agumon said. What they didn't know that Ross with his digimon were looking right at them.

"There they are." Ross said as he had his goggles over his eyes to cover them glowing red and was filled with anger.

"Ross are you sure about this?" Gotsumon said.

"It's all Davis' fault. Davis has to pay." Ross said.

"But it was an accident, Davis didn't mean to." Gotsumon said.

"I don't care. He's guilty and now it's time for him to get justice." Ross said.

"It sounds more like revenge." Gotsumon said.

"Gotsumon just stop." Aquamon said.

"Aquamon you don't really want to do this do you?" Gotsumon said.

"No, but if it will make Ross happy again so be it." Aquamon said. "No matter how much we don't like it Ross is our top priority."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Aquamon. Let me ask, do you guys think you can hold your DNA digivolved form? That is the strongest out of all of them." Ross said.

"We don't know we never tried before." Gotsumon said.

"Well let's find out because until I get what I want you're not changing back. You should only change back to yourselves if you can't hold it anymore." Ross said.

"We understand." Aquamon said.

"Good." Ross said as he used his D3.

"Gotsumon digivolve to…..Monachromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to…..Tsunamimon"

"Monachromon. Tsunamimon DNA digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"Alright let's just go over to Ross' place and see if he'll be alright." Davis said. Kari saw how upset Davis was getting

"Davis is right. We should go see if Ross is alright." Kari said. "Davis I know you and Ross are close, but don't worry he'll be okay." She placed her hand on his without even noticing and when they did they both backed away and blushed.

"Oh don't worry I'm okay." Ross said as he showed up.

"Ross, hey man I hope you're feeling okay." Davis said.

"Davis didn't mean for what happened to your brothers." Yolei said.

"You're not upset are you because I'm as sorry as Davis." Veemon said.

"I'm not upset." Ross said and they sighed in relief. "I'm furious! Crazillamon attack!" Crazillamon jumped from behind Ross and started attacking them, but they moved out of the way.

"Ross what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"Getting rid of my problems." Ross said.

"Ross we're not going to fight you." Yolei said.

"Oh the rest of you can stay out of the way. It's really just Davis I want." Ross said.

"Me?" Davis said.

"It's because of you my brothers are gone and now you're going to pay." Ross said.

"Ross I know you're upset, but don't you think you're taking this a little far." Cody said.

"Don't tell me about being upset or getting payback." Ross said. "If you don't get out of the way you'll suffer for Davis' mistakes. If you stand with him you will fall with him."

"Ross is warning the rest of you so you better take it." Crazillamon said.

"Ross I don't know what got into you, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Tai said as they reached for their digivices.

"Oh no you don't." Crazillamon said as he stuck out his swords.

"**Crazy Sword**."

He fired his blue wavy energy blast and hit the ground and traveled along it so they were blown back with their digimon, but Davis and Ken moved out of the way with Veemon and Wormmon.

"That's it crush them." Ross said.

"The way he's acting!" Ken said.

"What is it Ken?" Wormmon said.

"It reminds me of how I was when I was the digimon emperor." Ken said.

"Ross stop this right now." Davis said.

"No way, not until you pay." Ross said. "Every action has consequences and after what you did to my brothers you're getting yours. I will have justice, I will have revenge."

"There's a difference between revenge and justice." Ken said. "It sounds like you just want revenge."

"This is your last warning Ken stay out of this." Ross said.

"No way. If you mess with Davis you mess with me." Ken said.

"It's your funeral. I just hope you'll be around to see Davis'." Ross said.

"Ross." Davis said feeling upset for what he was saying. He couldn't believe this was the same guy that has had his back since their adventure began. The same guy that always supported him and Kari as a couple. The same guy that really was like a brother to him.

"Davis snap out of it." Ken said. "It looks like whatever has gotten into Ross we're going to have to beat it out of him. I know it must be hard, but it seems there's no other way."

"I guess you're right." Davis said as they pulled out their D3s

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"**Cable Catcher**."

Paildramon launched his cables and wrapped around Crazillamon's swords and shocked him, but Crazillamon was able to fight through it and started attacking Paildramon. Paildramon pulled back his cables and brought out his stingers matching him blow for blow.

"Crazillamon how could you agree with this?" Paildramon said.

"Even if I don't I will do whatever it takes to make Ross happy again." Crazillamon said. "Even if I have to strike my swords into your skull." They kept on fighting until Paildramon pushed him back.

"But we're you're friends." Paildramon said.

"Sorry, but Ross comes first." Crazillamon said as he charged in.

"You leave me no choice than." Paildramon said and aimed his blasters.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon fired his blasters that blasted Crazillamon and pushed him back knocking him to Ross' feet.

"Ross I don't know what's gotten into you, but see what happened. Stop this before Crazillamon or Paildramon get more hurt." Davis said.

"No way Davis. I swear you are going to pay one day." Ross said.

"Ross you're like my brother. How could you just say stuff like this? Attack us like that?" Davis said.

"Because it's because of you my two real brothers are gone." Ross said. "We're no longer brothers Davis and neither are we friends. You will pay and I will have revenge! I will do whatever it takes to make it so!" After that Ross walked away and Davis couldn't believe that the greatest friend he had is possibly gone.

To Be Continued….

What lengths will Ross go to have his revenge on Davis and the digidestine. Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Rings Return

Ross and Crazillamon were out in a wasteland in the digital world as they dug through the sand looking for something.

"Ross what are we looking for again?" Crazillamon said.

"This was the spot where Ken's base went down. There must be something here that can help me." Ross said. "I am going to do whatever it takes to get Davis back and I mean it."

"But Ross they destroyed everything." Crazillamon said.

"I know, but there has to be something that survived." Ross said as he stomped his foot down and a flash drive flipped in the air and Ross noticed it. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He grabbed it and got a good look at it.

"What is it?" Crazillamon said.

"A flash drive. I knew something survived, and it looks like it's still in good condition." Ross said.

"But it's only useful depending on what's on it." Crazillamon said.

"Then let's find out." Ross said.

…

The School

Davis and his group met up in the computer lab after school with Davis came running in.

"Hey guys any news on Ross?" Davis said.

"Nothing, he wasn't at home. Nobody saw him today at school." T.K. said.

"Well then he has to be in the digital world." Davis said.

"Yeah what are we waiting for let's go find him." Veemon said. However none of the others seemed as determined as Davis to go look for Ross. "Hello we're talking."

"Guys what's wrong?" Davis said.

"Davis we've been thinking." Cody said.

"After Ross attacked us he looked like he was serious about everything." Patamon said.

"He was crueler than a bull when it sees red." Armadillomon said.

"Ross doesn't want to be friends anymore Davis." Cody said.

"He's just upset. He's letting anger and sadness blind him. That's all." Davis said.

"Maybe you're right Davis, but he went over the line with that attack." Gatomon said.

"I don't care. Ross is my friend and I won't let him suffer like this. He's hurting himself as much as he might hurt us." Davis said.

"Davis we need to face the facts. Ross is gone and it looks like he doesn't want to come back." Yolei said.

"How can you guys just say that after one thing?" Davis said as he ran out.

"Kari why haven't you said anything?" Veemon said.

"Well the others are right, but I want to believe Davis." Kari said. "A lot has happened in such a short time. First Ross has lost his brothers and now this."

"Kari why don't you go talk to him, try to get him to cheer up. He'll listen to you." T.K. said. Kari nodded and she and the digimon followed. Davis ran outside and was sitting on the stairs.

"Davis what's wrong?" Veemon said.

"We know what's wrong." Gatomon whispered.

"I'm just breaking the ice." Veemon whispered.

"Maybe Yolei's right. I mean Ross blames me for what happened to his brothers." Davis said as he placed a hand over his face. Kari sat next to him and took his hand off his face.

"Davis I have never met a close friendship as you have with Ross. Except maybe Ken." Kari said. "The point is you shouldn't give up on him because he never gave up on you. You're never the kind to give up." That had Davis smile.

"Thanks Kari." Davis said and Kari was smiling.

'It's true Davis is never the kind to give up. That's part of his charm.' Kari thought. 'He never gave up on Ken with joining us, when Willis didn't want our help, or anytime when the rest of us did.' Then Davis' D-Terminal went off.

"It's from Ken." Davis said. "He says something is happening in the digital world."

…

The Digital World

Ken and Wormmon were hiding behind some bushes in a village and looked like they were being careful about something.

"Hey Ken we're here!" He turned to see the others running towards them, but Ken and Wormmon were shushing them.

"Guys keep it down." Ken said.

"Yeah you don't want to get caught." Wormmon said.

"Caught by who?" Kari said.

"Ken why are we just sitting here. Let's check out what's going on. Maybe the digimon know something." Davis said as he stepped out.

"Davis no!" Ken said.

"What's the problem?" Davis said as something was heading towards him fast.

"They are." Ken said. Davis looked up and saw Apemon about to attack him. He was about to get caught until Yolei pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks Yolei I owe you one." Davis said.

"Try to be more careful and we'll call it even." Yolei said.

"Quick run for it." Ken said as they all ran off.

"Get them." An Apemon said as they ran after him.

"Someone give us cover or we're going to be monkey food." Gatomon said.

"I got this." Wormmon said as he launched threads that got in the Apemon's face.

"Nice work Wormmon." Ken said. After they managed to get away they took cover behind some more bushes. "That's what I was trying to warn you. This village is filled with Apemon and they all go ballistic if they see you."

"Why would the Apemon just attack us?" Cody said.

"Hey guys look at this." T.K. said with his and Patamon's heads in the bushes. They looked to see a bunch of Apemon on one knee forming a path.

"What are they doing?" Veemon said and Yolei gasped.

"Oh no look who's here." Yolei said and they saw Ross and Crazillamon heading up the path.

"Ross and Crazillamon are here? I got to get to him" Davis said.

"Davis wait we can't just go running out." Kari said.

"Wait look what's on the Apemon's wrist." Hawkmon said as they saw dark rings around the Apemons' wrists.

"My old dark rings!" Ken said.

"But I thought they were all destroyed." Armadillomon said.

"The Apemon are being controlled, but what does Ross have to do with this?" Cody said.

"Who cares? I'm going for Ross." Davis said as he and Veemon ran ahead.

"Davis wait!" T.K. said. Ross made it to the top of a set of stairs.

"Ross!" He turned to see Davis and Veemon running up to him and the others weren't far behind.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later." Ross said.

"You did this to the Apemon. How?" Ken said.

"Here." Ross said as he tossed him the flash drive. "That flash drive contained the data for your dark rings Ken."

"Where did you get that?" Ken said.

"I went through the place your old base fell." Ross said. "Don't worry I only wanted the data for the dark rings and the dark spirals. The control spires and Chimeramon didn't mean much of anything to me."

"But Ross why?" Davis said.

"I figure the only way I'm going to take my revenge on you is with an army and if I have to brain control some digimon so be it." Ross said.

"I can't believe this, what's making him act like this." Yolei said.

"Now the digimon are mine to control. Apemon attack!" Ross said as the Apemon started heading up the stairs. "As for you Davis…Crazillamon get him."

"As you wish." Crazillamon said as he headed straight for Davis, but they all moved out of the way.

"Okay Ross you're asking for it." Davis said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon, The Fire Of Courage"

Crazillamon charged at Flamedramon, but Flamedramon was able to block his sword strikes with his claws. While the others would take care of the Apemon.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon, Flying Hope"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Shurimon, The Samurai Of Sincerity"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to….Digmon, The Drill Of Power"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nefertimon, The Angel Of Light"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"**Double Star**."

Shurimon started swinging his spinning stars trying to aim for the dark rings around their wrists.

"Alright boys say awe." Digmon said.

"**Rock Cracking**."

Digmon drilled into the ground and had some of the Apemon fall through the ground.

"Pegasusmon Digmon gave us a clear shot." Nefertimon said.

"Then let's do it." Pegasusumon said.

"**Star Shower**."

"**Queen's Paw**."

Both of them launch their attacks into the ground Digmon made and was able to smash the dark rings. Stingmon used his speed and struck the rings with his stingers.

"Nice work Stingmon." Ken said.

"If they were like the wicked witch's flying monkeys they would have a chance." Stingmon said. Flamedramon and Crazillamon continued to fight each other matching each other strike for strike.

"Crazillamon how could you let something like this happen?" Flamedramon said.

"You wouldn't understand. I do everything for Ross no matter how much I may not like it." Crazillamon said. "All I want is for him to smile again and I shall do whatever it takes for that to happen. Nothing you say will change my mind."

"Maybe there are times when too much is too much." Flamedramon said. "Don't make the same mistake as Worrmon. Stop this before it goes too far."

"I can't stop it even if I wanted to. Now perish." Crazillamon said.

"**Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon launched his energy blast, but Flamedramon jumped out of the way.

"You can't escape." Crazillamon said as he guided the blast up and when it was above Flamedramon it came down and hit him back to the ground.

"**Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon tried to stop Crazillamon, but he blocked his stingers. The other digimon tried to attack, but Crazillamon jumped back.

"Let's go, this place was just to test the rings." Ross said.

"Ross this is between me and you." Davis said. "Leave innocent digimon out of this."

"I don't think so. I told you I do whatever it takes." Ross said. "Now that I can control digimon I just need to find the one that will destroy you. Later." Crazillamon grabbed Ross and made an escape.

"If that's how it will be I'll have to do whatever it takes to stop you." Davis said.

To Be Continued…

With Ross using Ken's old inventions how will the digidestine defeat him? More to come on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Repeat Of First Day

"Late again. Late again." Davis said as he was running down the hall until he entered the computer lab where the others were already waiting.

"Hey you're late!" Yolei said.

"I know." Davis said.

"What about Ken?" T.K. said.

"He's got to help his Mom with some errands, he says go on ahead." Cody said.

"We heard Ross was last seen around this area." Kari said bring an area up and it was in a forest. "There is also reports of some digimon with dark rings on them."

"I can't believe Ross would use innocent digimon just to get back at me." Davis said.

"Yeah Ross is taking this too far. He has to be stopped." T.K. said.

"But Ross has all of Ken's technology." Veemon said.

"Don't you remember block head? He said so himself all he has is the dark rings and the dark spirals." Gatomon said.

"This is going to be like old times." Armadillomon said.

"Let's not waste any more time. Digi-Port Open!" Davis said as they all went through the digital gate.

…

Ross

Ross set up a black tower he uses as a base within the digital world and was monitoring the whole place and do his work.

"This is impressive." Crazillamon said. "How did you get this set up?"

"It was easy when you have some Datamon and some heavy lifting digimon working for you." Ross said.

"What about your life back in the real world?" Crazillamon said.

"If Ken could find a way to make it work so can I as long as I avoid Davis and the others." Ross said. "Now then I have work to do."

"Work? On what?" Crazillamon said.

"I have the data on the dark rings, but I'm trying to find a way to make it stronger so I can control a mega, possibly a human." Ross said.

"Ross you're creative, not that smart. I mean this advance science and technology and you get a B in science and the teacher guides you in computers." Crazillamon said.

"That's why I have brainy digimon to help me." Ross said. "If I can get it to work I will take things to a whole new level."

….

The Digidestine

The digidestine walked through the forest to try and find Ross, but Davis took a good look around the place because there was something going on in his mind.

"Hey Davis what's wrong?" T.K. said.

"Does anyone have the feeling we've been here before?" Davis said.

"Are we going in circles?" Patamon said.

"We couldn't be." Gatomon said.

"It is the digital world. A lot of things look alike." Hawkmon said.

"I know, but there's just something about this one place." Davis said

…

Ross

"Ross look, it's them." Crazillamon said and Ross saw Davis and the others on a monitor.

"I figure they show up." Ross said.

"Shall I go in and take care of them?" Crazillamon said.

"No let's see what they do first. We wait for the right minute and strike." Ross said as they kept watching them.

…

The Digidestine

"Are you sure this is the right area?" Yolei said.

"That's what we heard." T.K. said.

"If Ross was here I say he's long gone." Cody said. Davis and Veemon looked up ahead and spotted something.

"Whoa no way." Davis said.

"What is it Davis?" Kari said.

"Take a look." Davis said as they saw not just any cave, but the same cave where Davis and Veemon met. "That's the same cave where I met Veemon."

"Oh yeah I remember that." T.K. said.

"Me too that's also the day Davis, Cody, and Yolei got their D3s and became digidestine." Kari said.

"What a great day that was." Veemon said.

"Wow you mean this is the vary spot where it all started?" Yolei said.

"Since Yolei and I weren't here and this seems to be a valuable memory to Davis and Veemon let's check it out." Cody said. They climbed the cliff and entered the cave.

"Wow nothing has changed." Davis said.

"It's a cave it always looks the same." Gatomon said.

"Look eve the hole I came out of is still here." Veemon said.

"This is where it all started for me. Where I met Veemon, heard about the digimon emperor, seeing the digimon, gaining the digiegg of courage." Davis said.

"What happened on that day?" Hawkmon said.

"I remember that day well like it was yesterday." Patamon said. "Agumon and I were running for our lives while some digimon were under the digimon emperor's control. Tai came to help us, but we couldn't digivolve."

"I met up with those three and we took cover here." Gatomon said. "When Tai sent help Kari, T.K., and Davis came. Then we found the digiegg of courage."

"Tai told us he tried to pull it out, but all that came out were the three D3s you guys have." T.K. said.

"We all tried to pull it out, but only Davis could." Kari said.

"Yeah that's when Veemon came out and a Monachromon under Ken's control attacked and that's when I first used armor digivolving." Davis said.

"Hey I was the one that kicked butt." Veemon said. "I became Flamedramon and freed that Monachromon, and saved a couple damsels in distress." Veemon pointed his thumb to Kari and Gatomon.

"Hey I wasn't in distress I just couldn't leave Kari while she was down." Gatomon said.

"Hey we're a team Veemon so we both saved a couple damsels." Davis said.

"But you're not their knights in shining armor." Armadillomon said and they all laughed putting a damper on Davis and Veemon's spirit.

…

Ross

"That must have been a memorable day. I guess they won't be expecting me now." Ross said and a holographic keyboard came up. "I know just the digimon to attack."

"You're not going to send a Monachromon are you? That would be insulting to me." Crazillamon said.

"No I think we should add a twist. Maybe use a digimon from another memorable day of Davis like…this one." Ross said and a Tortomon came on the screen. "Attack Tortomon!" A Tortomon with a dark ring around his ankle started heading towards the mountain.

…

The Digidestine

"Seeing this brings back a lot of memories." Davis said.

"It sure does." Veemon said.

"Hey shouldn't we get going?" Armadillomon said.

"Just let Davis and Veemon have their moment. If it was the temple where we found you and Hawkmon I would want to remember all the good times." Yolei said. Then the ground began to shake. "Whoa is that an earthquake?"

"No look something's coming through the wall." T.K. said as cracks started to form and Tortomon came busting through.

"That's Tortomon!" Patamon said.

"Look his ankle, he's being controlled." Gatomon said. Tortomon roared and started spinning in his shell.

"Let's get out of here." Cody said and they started running.

"Davis come on." Kari said as she grabbed him and they started running with Tortamon coming after them.

"What gives? This is just like that day, but this time it's a Tortomon." Veemon said.

"Well we did fight Tortomon when you first became Exveemon." Davis said.

"Take a trip down memory lane later." Gatomon said as the four made it out.

"Guys hurry and get down from there." Yolei said.

"**Strong Carapace**."

Spikes came out of the cave and hit the ground causing Kari, Davis, and the digimon to be blown off and hit the ground a good distance from the others and they struggled to get up.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Kari said. Then Tortomon came out of the mountain and jumped at them.

"Kari, Davis look out!" Cody said. They wouldn't make it fast enough to help them. Davis grabbed Kari and pushed her out of the way with the digimon jumping the other way.

"Wow this guy seems angrier than the last one." Davis said. Then saw Tortomon walking towards them ready to attack. "Stay behind me Kari it will be okay." Davis held out his arm in front of her. Tortomon was about to bite down until….

"**Spiking Strike**."

Stingmong came and struck Tortomon pushing his head out of the way and they saw Ken running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got here as fast as I could." Ken said.

"Better late than never I always say." Davis said.

"Well don't just stand there move." Stingmon said. Davis grabbed Kari's hand and got her out of the way.

"You two okay?" T.K. said.

"Thanks to Ken." Davis said and turned to Veemon. "Veemon you ready to get in on this."

"Let's do it. Since it's Tortomon it seems appropriate to go Exveemon." Veemon said.

"You got it." Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

Exveemon grabbed Tortomon's tail. He spun around and tossed him into the trees. Stingmon flew in and rapid kicked Tortomon in the head until he ducked down under it with his legs.

"**Spinning Attack**."

Tortomon started spinning around and moved trying to hit them, but Exveemon held out his arms and tried to stop him. Exveemon was pushed back, but he stood his ground and got a hold of him below his shell and lifted him up having Tortomon's spikes stuck in the ground.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon fired his laser and blasted the dark ring off Tortomon. When he snapped out of it he was confused on what happened.

"How did I get on my back?" Tortomon said.

"Well it looks liked Tortomon is back to normal." Cody said.

"Thanks Ken for coming right when we needed help." Davis said.

"Don't mention it you would have done the same." Ken said.

"And thank you Davis for trying to protect me back there. I guess I should have done this the first time." Kari said as she gave him a peck. Davis was surprised and had an open mouth smile that looked like drool came out with his eyes half opened and fell back with the others laughing.

…

Ross' Base

"Ross I just received report that Tortomon has been defeated." Crazillamon said.

"Don't worry about that. I have everything ready." Ross said.

To Be Continued….

What is Ross planning? What else lies wait for the digidestine? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Human Control Pt1

"Achoo!"

"Tissue?" Veemon said as he handed one to Davis. Davis had the common cold and when he blew his nose he just tossed it aside.

"Oh man I hardly get sick. How could I now?" Davis said.

"I'm not a doctor. Just keep blowing and be careful not to get me sick." Veemon said.

"Oh this stinks. I can't play soccer, I can't hang with Kari, I'm stuck in here all day." Davis said and sneezed again.

…

The School

The others were in class and T.K. noticed Davis wasn't in school.

'Davis isn't here? I know he hates school, but it's not like him to skip.' T.K. thought and changed to thinking about Ross since he hasn't been around. 'Ross doesn't even want to be here now. Though I wonder what he's up to. He's been quiet the past few weeks.'

…

Tamachi

Ken was busy doing some studying at his school.

'Oh I'm so bored. This would be more fun if Davis and the others were here.' Ken thought, but spotted something out the window. Outside a ship was hovering over the city and heading to Odaiba.

"This ship is amazing." Crazillamon said as he and Ross watched the city through a giant window.

"It's all thanks to the Datamon we control for helping build it." Ross said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes the squadron of Tyrannomon and Flymon are waiting for your command." Crazillamon said.

"Excellent." Ross said. "Superstarmon, Darksuperstarmon get in here." Both digimon came in with dark spirals on their heads. When they both came in they got down on one knee.

"My master." They both said.

"You know your assignments. Go after the target at once." Ross said.

"Yes my master." They both said and both went out.

"Now where would you like the Flymon to place those they capture?" Crazillamon said.

"Put them all in the stadium, that should be a big enough place." Ross said.

"As you say so." Crazillamon said.

…..

Odaiba

After school Yolei and T.K. with their digimon were outside when Cody came running in.

"Hey guys." Cody said.

"Hey Cody." Yolei said.

"Where are the others?" Cody said.

"I haven't seen Davis all day." T.K. said.

"Yeah now that you mention it Veemon hasn't came out all day." Hawkmon said.

"Look there's Kari." Yolei said and spotted Kari and Gatomon with a thermos and ran right over. "Hey Kari!"

"Hey guys." Kari said.

"Where are you going and what's with the thermos?" T.K. said.

"I heard Davis had a cold so I thought I stop by and give him some soup." Kari said.

"Luckily her Mom didn't made it." Gatomon said.

"Oh Davis is sick well tell him I hope he feels better." Cody said.

"Will do." Kari said as she and Gatomon left.

"So has anything happened in the digital world?" Cody said.

"I checked earlier and nothing." Yolei said. "Hey guys do you think Kari might actually like Davis?" When she said that they looked at her surprised she would say something like that.

"Hey guys." They looked up to see Ken riding on Stingmon and landed in front of them.

"Ken what is it?" T.K. said.

"I tried using the D-Terminals, but you didn't answer." Ken said.

"What's the matter?" Yolei said.

"That!" Stingmon said. They looked behind them and saw Tyrannomon and Flymon going through the city and they had dark rings on them. The Tyrannomon were wrecking buildings and Flymon were lifting humans and digimon off the ground.

"Tyrannomon and Flymon?" Armadillomon said.

"They have dark rings on them." Hawkmon said.

"Take a look further up in the sky." Ken said and they saw Ross' ship.

"So this is why Ross has been so quiet." T.K. said.

"The Flymon are kidnapping humans." Ken said.

"He's gone too far this time." Cody said.

"We better stop him fast." Yolei said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquailamon"

The digidestine got on their digimon and headed out to fight the Flymon and the Tyrannomon.

"We'll have to go with close range attacks or else we'll hurt the people and innocent digimon." T.K. said.

"Be careful I don't get why the Tyrannomon are out here." Ken said. The digimon flew up and started to whack and hit the Flymon and caught the people they took landing them on the ground. Ankylomon stuck to the ground and attacked the Tyrannomon.

"**Blaze Blast**."

Some Tyrannomon aim for him and Cody, but others aimed for Ken, T.K., and Yolei while they were up in the sky.

"I think I found the purpose of the Tyrannomon, us." Cody said referring to the fact that the Tyrannomon were meant to stop the digidestine. Cody shouted to the sky "T.K. we need to form Shakkoumon."

"Alright let's regroup." T.K. said.

"First we need to get these Flymon out of the way." Angemon said as a group of Flymon were heading their way. "You ready T.K.?"

"Let's take them down." T.K. said.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

Angemon fired his energy blast and knocked most of the Flymon down, but soon more came and there seemed more than the amount T.K. and Angemon shot down.

"There's too many of them." T.K. said. One came from above and grabbed T.K. and lifted him away.

"T.K.!" Angemon cried out, but was tackled by a swarm.

"T.K.!" Cody said as he saw T.K. being carried away. "Guys T.K. got caught."

"Don't worry I'll go get him." Yolei said.

"Hold it Yolei we have to save those humans and digimon first." Aquailamon said.

"You're right." Yolei said, but didn't like to leave T.K. "Give those Flymon a good gust." Aquailamon started flapping his wings and blew the Flymon back.

"**Blaze Blast**."

A Tyrannomon blasted Aquailamon in the back and caused Yolei to fall off and a Flymon grabbed her. Stingmon hid behind a building avoiding the Flymon.

"That shook them off our tail." Stingmon said.

"Yeah, but there are so many of them." Ken said. Then a Tyrannomon busted through the building knocking Stingmon down.

"Yolei, Ken!" Cody said.

"They got them Cody, and I think we're next." Ankylomon said as a Tyrannomon was about to step down on him and Cody.

…

The Motomiyas

"Here Davis, this should help." Kari said as she filled the lid of her thermos up with some soup and handed it to Davis he chugged down.

"Oh thanks Kari." Davis said in relief. Then he started hearing something. "What's that?"

"Oh I used fresh ripe tomatoes, it added some flavor." Kari said.

"No, that!" Davis said as they looked out his window and saw Tyrannomon and Flymon.

"I think I see dark rings on those Tyrannomon's neck." Gatomon said.

"So this is Ross' doing." Veemon said.

"I got to help the others." Davis said.

"You can't. You're sick." Kari said.

"I have to. The others need help. Achoo! Come on Veemon." Davis said as he grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.

"Be careful Davis." Kari said as something came up from behind her and Gatomon. Davis rode on Exveemon and started pounding the Tyrannomon.

"We better find Ken and form Paildramon." Davis said.

"I don't see him or Stingmon anywhere." Exveemon said.

"Then let's pound our way through." Davis said.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon blasted some Flymon down. Exveemon pounded them away and grabbed some humans and digimon they took captive and got them to safety.

"Is this the best Ross got now?" Davis said.

"**Blaze Blast**."

Some of the Tyrannomon blasted Exveemon and he lost his balance in the air.

"I'm hit." Exveemon said.

"Try to hold on." Davis said. "Achoo!" Davis sneezed again and fell back and off of Exveemon. Exveemon reached out to grab him, but the Tyrannomon blasted them and Exveemon crashed into the ground with Davis. Up in the ship Ross saw what happened.

"Now nothing can stop me." Ross said.

"Ross Darksuperstarmon is on the communicator." Crazillamon said and a hologram of him came up.

"Report!" Ross said.

"The target has been acquired master." Darksuperstarmon said.

"Excellent. Bring her to me at once." Ross said and the hologram turned off.

"Her? I thought Davis was the target." Crazillamon said.

"Oh no, Davis Motomiya was the only thing that could stop my plan. The target of this little mission is….Kari Kamiya!"

To Be Continued….

What plan does Ross have that it requires Kari that he would have to launch an invasion on the city? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Human Control Pt2

Veemon and Davis were unconscious after they crashed from when the Tyrannomon were shot down and Davis tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I got to get up." Davis told himself. "C'mon. C'mon." Davis tried to get up, but he fell back down.

"Davis." Veemon said weak like and crawled over to him.

…

Ross' Ship

"Ross Superstarmon and Darksuperstarmon have just brought in Kari and Gatomon." Crazillamon said.

"Excellent. Send Kari in and leave us." Ross said.

"As you wish." Crazillamon said as he left.

"Let me go. Let me go." Kari said as Superstarmon tossed her in and left. "What's going on here Ross?"

"Settle down no need to get anxious. You want a soda?" Ross said as he sat down and took a sip.

"I saw something like this in a movie." Kari said.

"Oh please you're a nice girl Kari, but I don't like you that way." Ross said.

"So then what do you want with me?" Kari said.

"Tell me Kari have you ever pretended of being a queen when you were younger?" Ross said.

"Maybe, why?" Kari said.

"What would you say I know of a way to make that happen? If you work for me." Ross said.

"You mean enslave digimon, never. Why do you want me?" Kari said.

"Because with you buy my side Davis and Tai won't fight back making the digidestine weaker and bringing me closer to victory over everything." Ross said. "I know it was originally for revenge, but I'm starting to like the idea of ruling both worlds and with you I can't be stopped."

"You can't make work for you." Kari said.

"Oh can't I." Ross said moving to a small table with a cloth hiding something. "You see a symbol that you would work for me is really…." He tossed the cloth off. "A pink dark ring."

"A pink dark ring?" Kari said.

"I had some Datamon I control rewired the dark ring to work on you and other humans." Ross said. "I thought pink would be appropriate even though it's my least favorite color. It is only a prototype, but if it works I'll use it on others. Now get her ready!" Superstarmon grabbed Kari and dragged her away.

"Davis will stop you." Kari said.

"I don't think so. Even if he and Veemon survived that crash I have Tankdramon guarding the outside and Bakemon on the inside of the stadium so there's no way he can get in." Ross said.

…..

The Stadium

People in shackles were being escorted into a stadium with Tankdramon, that had dark spirals on their claws, and Bakemon, with dark rings around their waste, making sure they got in. Davis was up in the air on Exveemon.

"Go Exveemon go. Achoo!" Davis said still fighting his cold.

"Almost there." Exveemon said.

"Intruders!" Tankdramon said.

"**Strive Cannon**."

Tankdramon started firing at them, but they tried to fly high enough to avoid them. Good thing too because when the missiles made contact on the ground it took out everything in 30km.

"How do we get passed that?" Davis said. Then a different set of missiles came and blasted the Tankdramon and Davis wondered where that came from.

…

Inside

T.K., Ken, Cody, Yolei and their digimon were in shackles and were being escorted to some seats.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Armadillomon said.

"We got to get these shackles off." Yolei said.

"I'm already trying." Ken said.

"What are you doing?" T.K. said.

"I'm trying to pick the lock." Ken said as he had a pin in his hand and tried to pick the lock. "This may take a while. Right now our only hope is the others."

"What is it Ross is doing?" Cody said. In the center of the stadium's field was a stage where Ross was on and Crazillamon walked up on it.

"Is everything set?" Ross said.

"Yes, I saw to it myself." Crazillamon said.

"Crazillamon I don't know where I be without you." Ross said.

"All I want is to see you happy again." Crazillamon said.

"Good. So what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road?" Ross said.

"Yes sir." Crazillamon said. "Everybody sit down!" Crazillamon shouted and everyone took a seat. "Ladies and gentlemen I present you the future ruler of both worlds."

"For those who don't know me my name is Ross. You're all here because I want to show you all something. Look at the Bakemon that surround you, they wear a dark ring. Soon all of you will be wearing them. I rewired them to make sure you work for me. I have the perfect volunteer to show you." Kari and Gatomon came up through the stage with her tied in a chair and her mouth gagged.

"Oh no Kari." T.K. said.

"This is Kari Kamiya and once she wears one of those rings she'll be under my control." Ross said.

"Achoo!" Everyone looked to the entrance and saw Davis and Exveemon.

"What Ross throwing a party without me?" Davis said.

"I don't know how you got in here, but I know how you're getting out." Ross said. "Bakemon get them!" Some of the Bakemon surrounded them.

"Now!" Ken said. The others and the digimon broke free from the shackles and made it to the fight with the digimon jumping in.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquailamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

All four of the digimon jumped in and pushed the Bakemon out of the way and the whole crowd started cheering.

"But how?" Ross said.

"Davis let's do it." Ken said.

"You got it." Davis said.

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

Paildramon pushed past the Bakemon with Davis heading straight for the stage with Ross running for it.

"Oh no you don't." Crazillamon said as he jumped at Paildramon and kept him from moving, but Davis got on the stage.

"Here we go." Ross said as he got the ring to come down to Kari's head.

"Davis get us out of here." Gatomon said. "If Ross places one of those rings on Kari she'll be under his control."

"I'm getting you out of here." Davis said as he removed the cloth from Kari's mouth.

"Am I glad to see you." Kari said.

"Going up." Ross said as he tossed a rope wrapped around Davis' ankle. Ross flipped a switch and Ross cut a rope causing them both to go up onto a platform over the stage.

"Davis!" Kari said. Paildramon spotted and jumped up with Crazillamon following.

"You're too late Davis. Kari belongs to me." Ross said as the ring wrapped around Kari's head and tried to control her mind.

"Kari!" Davis said and Paildramon cut him free.

"You're wrong Ross. She'll never work for you." Paildramon said.

"Oh she will thanks to that ring. She can't hold it off forever." Ross said.

"So then let's fight over her than." Davis said as all four of them started fighting above the stage. While the ring tried to take control of Kari.

"We're coming Kari!" Yolei said as she and the others ran to her. "Quick get the ring off." T.K. tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move.

"It won't come off." T.K. said.

"Do something, if you blast it you could hurt her." Gatomon said.

"Come on Kari fight it." Yolei said. Davis was kicked down and Paildramon was pushed back.

"You have a cold Davis, you can't fight at full strength." Ross said.

"Davis we got to save Kari." Paildramon said.

"But what can you do? You would never hurt her." Ross said. Davis looked down and saw Kari was already hurting.

"**Cable Catcher**."

Paildramon launched his cables, but Crazillamon repelled them. Davis had an idea as he grabbed one of the cables and jumped down.

"What the heck is he doing!?" Ross said. Davis jumped to Kari as he used the point on the cable and broke the ring a part and free Kari and Davis hit the ground hard.

"Davis!" Kari said worried about him being hurt. They got her untied and bent right to him.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Davis said.

"Unreal he jumped about 30ft to free her regardless of his health or condition. His feelings for her are deeper than I thought." Ross said.

"And now you're about to feel the pain he felt after what you did." Paildramon said.

"We have to get out of here." Crazillamon said, but heard an explosion. When they looked up his ship was going down.

"My ship! But how?" Ross said. Then saw Metalgreymon fly down with Tai on him.

"Ross now you're in real trouble." Tai said.

"Okay it is time to go." Ross said since he knew what Tai is like when it comes to his sister in trouble.

"You're not going anywhere." Paildramon said as he charged with his stinger, but Crazillamon grabbed Ross and jumped down.

"**Giga Blaster**."

Metalgreymon fired his fish missiles and when they hit the ground Crazillamon was blown back by the force with Ross.

"Give it up Ross." Tai said as he was surrounded.

"Not today or anyday." Ross said. Both Superstarmon and Darksuperstarmon jumped down and created flashes of light that created Ross to get away.

"Got away again." Yolei said.

"You okay Kari?" Tai said.

"I am thanks to Davis." Kari said.

"Aw there's nothing I wou…..achoo!" Davis said as he was still fighting that cold.

To Be Continued…

Ross tried to take over Kari's mind, but it seems after that failed he won't again. However what plan will he have next? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Elephant Strength

Davis and the others were walking through a valley of mountains with blossom trees everywhere because they heard that there was a village of peaceful digimon living in the area.

"Why are we visiting digimon that all about peace?" Davis said.

"Because Ross could show up and ruin what the digimon have had here going on for centuries." Ken said.

"I've heard of the digimon that live here. They're known as Monkamon." Hawkmon said.

"Monkamon?" Yolei said.

"Yes, but I don't know what they looks like." Hawkmon said.

"We don't even know if we're heading in the right direction." T.K. said.

"Maybe we should ask for directions." Gatomon said.

"We don't need directions. I'm sure it's around the corner." Davis said.

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Kari said.

"Even if we did who would we ask. There doesn't seem to be anyone around." Davis said. Then Cody spotted someone.

"Yes there is look." Cody said as they saw a digimon that had the head of the elephant and skin color, but had a human body, wore a toga, looked like he weighed 500lbs, and looked like he was 15ft tall.

"Excuse me can you help us?" Kari said as he was picking fruit into a basket.

"Why certainly, what can I do you for?" The digimon said.

"We're looking for a village that have digimon named Monkamon." T.K. said.

"Oh you're looking for my village. I am a Monkamon." That surprised them.

"You're a Monkamon?" Davis said.

"Yes. If you wish to find my village please follow me." Monkamon said as he led them through the valley.

"You're very kind." Ken said.

"My people always help out fellow beings. We seek to maintain peace and only rarely do we fight." Monkamon said. "Most of the time we spent the day meditating."

"Sounds like a boring life." Davis whispered. When they arrived at the mountain where the village was they saw smoke coming from it.

"What's going on up there?" Kari said.

"Oh my that usually doesn't happen." Monkamon said.

"Hawkmon, Patamon fly up there and see if you can figure out what's going on." T.K. said.

"Right." Patamon said as they both flew up to the village. When they got up their they saw other Monkamon with Ross and Crazillamon.

"Oh no." Hawkmon said as they flew back down.

"Well what's going on?" Yolei said.

"We're too late." Patamon said.

"Ross and Crazillamon are already here." Hawkmon said.

…..

Monkamon Village

Ross and Crazillamon stood studying the Monkamon as they sat down in a meditative state.

"So Monkamon are strong as elephants and are ultimate level." Ross said making sure he got his facts straight.

"Yes." Crazillamon said.

"Then the dark spiral should work perfectly." Ross said as he had one in his hand.

"Oh what a nice bracelet." One of the Monkamon said.

"Actually I think this would fit better on your trunks. Speaking of which how are they so calm?" Ross said.

"You're wasting your time Ross. Monkamon may be strong, but they never really fight." Crazillamon said.

"What! What kind of digimon doesn't fight?" Ross said. "No matter I bet once I put these on they'll fight. It looks like they won't even stop me." Ross was about to place a dark spiral on them until Paildramon pushed Crazillamon and knocked Ross away.

"Stop it Ross." Davis said as he and the others showed up.

"I should have known it wouldn't be long until you got here." Ross said.

"These digimon live in peace. They don't fight, we won't let you ruin that for your own desires." T.K. said.

"You can't stop me no matter what." Ross said.

"Ross how long is this going to go on?" Davis said.

"As long as it takes. You brought this upon yourself Davis." Ross said.

"Is this whole thing still about your brothers? I told you it was an accident and I was sorry, but your just being so stubborn to stop." Davis said.

"Whatever, all I know is that you'll pay. You and everyone else that sides with you." Ross said.

"Shall I attack?" Crazillamon said.

"No, we'll come back with a little power." Ross said.

"Very well." Crazillamon said as he grabbed Ross and headed off the mountain.

"Is everyone okay?" Kari said.

"Oh yes, that seemed like a nice boy." A Monkamon said.

"Nice boy? He attacked your village and tried to control you." Yolei said.

"He'll be back." T.K. said.

"In that case we need a plan for when he comes back." Cody said.

"Monkamon do you know of a way we can stop him?" Ken said.

"Allow us to meditate on it." Monkamon said as they gathered in a circle and started meditating.

"Meditating?" Paildramon said.

"It must be their way of thinking." Hawkmon said.

"Well while they're thinking like that we need to be prepared." Gatomon said. They waited most of the day for Ross' return. None of the Monkamon moved and the digidestine haven't done anything to keep them entertained. Meanwhile Davis was in deep thought.

"Something troubles you my friend." Monkamon said while he was meditating.

"That boy who attacked your village he was my friend." Davis said. "I never thought he would go to these lengths just because he's angry at me."

"Yes your friend Ross." Monkamon said. "I've had visions of you and your friends."

"How we just met?" Davis said.

"Even though the owl is said to know all still is the wisest." Monkamon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"I am trying to tell you is that even if you don't know the people you can still understand the vision." Monkamon said. "I've seen you two as close friends. If you ask me something or someone either controlled or persuade your friend."

"Persuade or control?" Davis said.

"Davis I think he's here." Veemon said. They saw an army of Tuskmon on the ground and Unimon in the air with dark rings around their necks with Ross on one of the Unimon and Crazillamon on the Tuskmon.

"Looks like he's attacking from the air and land." Yolei said.

"Monkamon wake up their coming." Veemon said, but they just kept meditating.

"It's no use they won't move." Wormmon said.

"I suggest you move to get out of my way." Ross said as he was right over them.

"Tuskmon climb!" Crazillamon said pointing the way with his sword and the Tuskmon started climbing up.

"You're just asking for trouble Ross." Davis said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Ross said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquailmon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to…Paildramon"

"Aquailmon. Gatomon DNA digivolve to…..Silphymon"

"Ankylomon. Angemon DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Unimon and Tuskmon attack!" Ross said.

"**Aerial Attack**."

"**Slamming Tusk**."

Unimon fired energy blast and Tuskmon rammed into the digimon, but Shakkoumon and Paildramon were able to hold off the Tuskmon. Silphymon jumped up at the Unimon.

"**Astral Laser**."

Silphymon fired an energy blast that knocked the Unimon down. Ross jumped off the one he was on and Crazillamon jumped off the Tuskmon. They were soon faced with Davis and Ken.

"Just give it up before someone gets hurt." Ken said.

"The only ones that will get hurt will be you." Crazillamon said.

"Shakkoumon you handle the Tuskmon." Paildramon said.

"Wait what?" Shakkoumon said as he was pushed back. Paildramon was faced with Crazillamon. Paildramon charged in with his stingers, but Crazillamon blocked him with his swords.

"He played this game before Paildramon." Crazillamon said.

"Then let's try some different tricks." Paildramon said. Paildramon charged in again, but Crazillamon blocked him. However Paildramon aimed his blasters at him.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon fired his blasters at close range and pushed him back.

"You want some new tricks. How's this?" Ross said as he snapped his fingers. A Tuskmon tackled Paildramon and another whacked him with his tail.

"Tuskmon are only champions, fight through." Ken said.

"I'll try, but there are so many." Paildramon said.

"**Justice Beam**."

Shakkoumon fired his energy blast from his eyes pushing down the Tuskmon. One tackled him and pushed him over the edge.

"Oh no Shakkoumon!" T.K. said.

"No worries." Shakkoumon said as he flew up. "You think these wings are just for decoration?" Then Tuskmon jumped up and tried to pull him down. "Hey, you have to trim those nails of yours." Silphymon pounded all the Unimon. "Ross came fully prepared. He made strengths in numbers."

"Keep trying." Kari said.

"If the Monkamon can't help what else can we do?" Yolei said. The Unimon started tackling Silphymon. "Oh no Silphymon!" Then some sort of energy wave pushed the Unimon back and the girls wonder where that came from. Paildramon tried his best to hold off the Tuskmon.

"Is this all you got?" Paildramon said.

"No look behind you." Ross said. Paildramon turned and a shadow overcast Ken and Davis. A Tuskmon was about to stomp on them.

"Oh no Davis, Ken." Paildramon said. They braced themselves, but when it didn't come they looked up to see Monkamon push up and tossed the Tuskmon at the ones Paildramon fought and marched to Ross and Crazillamon and everyone was surprised.

"I thought you Monkamon never fight." Ross said.

"Your friend was mistaken. Only rarely we do, but when we do we fight to win." Monkamon said. Monkamon slammed his arms down, but Crazillamon moved out of the way. Monkamon swung his arms and hit him.

"**Harmony Pulse**."

Monkamon fired a pulse blast from his hands that blew Ross and Crazillamon back.

"That was more harm than harmony." Crazillamon said. Ross looked around and saw all the Monkamon fighting. Against that strength there was only one thing to do.

"Retreat!" Ross said as his army left the mountain.

"Thanks big guy." Davis said.

"My pleasure and don't give up hope on your friend." Monkamon said. "When the time comes he will return to you."

"Really?" Davis said.

"My visions are never wrong." Monkamon said. "But be warn as a great darkness works to surface the digital and real world."

"A great darkness?" Davis said. Up on another mountain they were being watched by the same cloaked figure.

To Be Continued….

If Monkamon's visions are never wrong when will Ross return to the digidestine and what is this great darkness? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. Is This The End

The mysterious cloaked man from the day Josh and Ryan fell into the trench has arrived in the real world and looked out into the city.

"Time to take care of those children." The cloaked man said. Yolei was working at her parent's convenient store handing a customer a bag.

"Thank you and come again." Yolei said.

"Yolei you got a message." Hawkmon said handing her D-Terminal that had a message on it. Cody had just finished his kendo practice with his grandpa and spotted he had a message.

"A message from who?" Cody said.

"It doesn't say. It says I should come to Odaiba." Ken said as he got the same message.

"I don't know Kari it could be a trap." Gatomon said as they were at her house and Kari had the same message.

"I know, but we better check this out." Kari said.

"Even if I have a bad feeling about this." T.K. said as he left his place. Davis was at soccer practice and didn't notice the message.

…

The Digital World

"Let's see who to use next against the digidestine." Ross said as he was coming up with another plan. "Roachmon, no too stinky. Frigimon, no too slow."

"Ross there's a message for you." Crazillamon said.

"From who?" Ross said.

"I don't know. There was no name. All it says is to come to Odaiba." Crazillamon said.

"Alright. Let's see what this is about." Ross said.

…

Odaiba

T.K. and the others except Davis and Veemon met up on the same street by the tower.

"Hey guys." Yolei said. "Did any of you sent this message?"

"No I don't think any of us did, and where's Davis?" T.K. said.

"Maybe he didn't get it." Kari said.

"If he didn't how come the rest of us did?" Ken said.

"Something's wrong here." Cody said.

"So then who did told us to come here and why are we here?" Patamon said.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"That's what the message said." They looked around and spotted Ross and Crazillamon.

"Ross and Crazillamon!" They all said and the two of them spotted them.

"Oh great not you guys again." Ross said.

"I was right." Gatomon said as she charged at them. Gatomon jumped at them, but Crazillamon repelled her and she tried to get up. "I was right, this thing is a trap. Ross and Crazillamon sent that message."

"Message?" Ross said. "I was starting to think you guys sent me the message to come here."

"Wait you got the same message as us?" Cody said.

"If Ross didn't send it who did?" Armadillomon said.

"That would be me." They looked up a building and saw the cloak figure jump down in front of them.

"Hey you're the same guy from the trench." Yolei said.

"It's you, you're responsible for what happened to my brothers." Ross said. "Now you and Davis are going to pay."

"But Ross Davis had nothing to do with it." Kari said.

"Save it. As far as I'm concerned they're both guilty and now it's payback time." Ross said.

"Guys remember this guy was really strong." Ken said.

"Yeah maybe we should get out of here." T.K. said.

"You're not going anywhere ever again digidestine." The cloak man said. "I have big plans and I don't need you interfering and when I'm done I will destroy your precious city."

"Never!" T.K. said.

"Who are you anyway?" Yolei said.

"Doesn't matter because by the end of the day none of you will be around." The cloak man said.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about, just get ready to fight." Ross said.

"Oh is that how you thank me for sending my consent." The cloak man said and Ross remembered the flower and the letter he got.

"You were the one that sent that flower and the letter? Why?" Ross said.

"So you do me a favor and destroy the digidestine, but it seems you failed so your end is here too." The cloak man said.

"Think again I will never allow you to harm him." Crazillamon said.

"So way is it because of that guy Ross is fighting us?" Patamon said.

"I'm not sure anymore." Hawkmon said.

"Now it's time to finish you all off." The cloak man said.

"Try it." Ross said. The cloak man jumped to great heights and launched fired from his hands.

"Ross!" Crazillamon said as he covered him and got blasted. The cloak man landed at the top of the tower.

"Oh man whoever this guy is he's mad." Yolei said.

"I take it he'll do anything to try and destroy us." Ken said. Then he manipulated the flames that surrounded all of them and they felt the heat which was intense.

"At last the end of the digidestine." The cloak man said.

"This flame is too hot." Kari said.

"We got to get out of here." T.K. said. They tried to get out, but the flames were moving so they couldn't escape.

…..

Davis

"Nice practice out there." Veemon said as Davis just finished practice.

"Really worked up a sweat." Davis said as he wiped his forehead. Then he noticed he had a message on his D-Terminal. "A message? Hey Veemon we got to get going."

"That message was sent a while ago. Digivolve me to Raidramon." Veemon said.

"Right we better get going." Davis said. "Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon, The Storm Of Friendship"

…

The Tower

Davis rode on Raidramon to the tower, but when they were almost there they saw the flames.

"Whoa what's that?" Raidramon said. When they got a closer look they saw the others.

"Oh no guys." Davis said.

"Davis help!" Kari said.

"Davis I need to be Flamedramon." Raidramon said as he dedigivolved.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire Of Courage"

Flamedramon tried to absorb the flames, but it was too intense and there was too much fire it pushed Flamedramon back.

"It's not good there's too many flames and it's too strong." Flamedramon said. Then Crazillamon came up.

"Davis, Flamedramon." Crazillamon said getting their attention.

"Out of our way Crazillamon." Davis said.

"Listen to me." Crazillamon said.

"We don't have time." Flamedramon said.

"You must I can help you save your friends. I want to save Ross." Crazillamon said as Ross was knocked out right next to him.

"Wait!" Davis said stopping Flamedramon. "What are you talking about?"

"The cloak figure from the other day is at the top of the tower behind you." Crazillamon said. "You must strike him down. It may be the only way to save them."

"Cloak figure?" Flamedramon said and heard his laughter at the top of the tower. "Davis what do we do?"

"Just hold on for as long as you can guys. We'll stop that man." Davis said.

"Are we flying?" Flamedramon said.

"No he could see us and shoot us down. We'll have to go the long way plus he could be inside." Davis said as they ran for the tower.

"Davis hurry!" Yolei said. Davis and Flamedramon ran through the tower looking for the man.

"Where are you!?" Davis said.

"Show yourself you coward." Flamedramon said.

"Over here." The cloaked man was in an elevator. They ran in, but he disappeared and the elevator closed.

"That was a fake." Davis said.

"Looks like we're going up." Flamedramon said. When the elevator opened up they were at the roof and saw the cloak man.

"Welcome to the beginning of the end." The cloak man said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"That doesn't matter at this point because you and your friends are finished." The cloak man said.

"Well it ends now." Flamedramon said as he charged at him. He tried to pound him, but the cloak man stepped back and pounded him across the face knocking Flamedramon down. "I forgot he's real strong."

"The other digidestine and digimon have already fallen leaving only one pair to deal with, you!" The cloak man said. He launched electricity from his hands that wrapped around Davis and Flamedramon lifting them up and hurting them. "At last the end of the digidestine."

"Davis hurry." Kari said.

"I can't breathe." Cody said.

"It's too hot." T.K. said as they all looked like they were ready to collapse.

"You'll never beat us whoever you are." Davis said. "I know what guys like you weakness is and it's mine and my friends strength."

"What!? What is this strength?" The cloak man said as he let them go.

"Something so powerful it makes me who I am." Davis said. "It gives me my strength and keeps me going to save others. I have a heart!"

"A heart?" The cloak man said.

"Time to finish this." Flamedramon said as he heated up his knuckles. He charged right at him and struck him in the heart causing a major explosion.

"He did it." Kari said and the flames subsided and they were free. Even Ross was able to get up.

"What happened?" Ross said.

"Davis saved us, but where is he and Veemon?" Cody said as they noticed he wasn't around.

"Davis! Davis, Veemon where are you!?" Ken said. T.K. pounded the ground.

"We survived, but he didn't." T.K. said.

"Guys we're right here." They saw Davis and Veemon running right towards them. The others ran to him.

"Davis!" Kari said as she hugged him and he spun her around.

"He saved me?" Ross said wondering why he would do that?"

"I think that's the last we saw of that guy." Davis said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." His voice echoed all around. "We will meet again."

"Where is he?" Davis said.

"I don't see him on my D3." Ken said. "It looks like he got away."

"Hey Davis!" Ross said gaining his attention. "Just because you saved me doesn't change a thing. I'll never forgive you." He and Crazillamon walked away.

"Ross no come back." Davis said. Even after that Ross is still an enemy.

To Be Continued….

Who was the mysterious figure and what will happen when the digidestine cross paths with him again? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. Waves Of Neptunemon

"C'mon dig, dig faster." Ross said as he had some Drimogemon digging a path way and making their way to the ocean.

"Ross I don't understand what creating a flood will do." Crazillamon said.

"Just you wait. I got something BIG planned for Davis and the others when they get here." Davis said as a giant shadow was in the water.

….

The Real World

"What Ross is going to cause a flood to take out a town in the digital world?" Davis said as the digidestine met in the computer lab.

"Yeah a few digimon saw some Drimogemon digging straight to the ocean and saw Ross with them." Yolei said.

"Why would Ross flood a town?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him." Cody said.

"Alright what are we waiting for let's head to the digital world." Davis said.

"Right Digi-Port open!" Yolei said as they headed through the digital gate.

…

The Digital World

Ken and Wormmon were already in the digital world and took cover as they saw what was happening as the Drimogemon continued to drill.

"Hey Ken." He turned to see Davis and the others arrived.

"You guys made it in time." Ken whispered.

"So what's going on?" Yolei said.

"It looks like they're just making a path for a river." Veemon said.

"That maybe Veemon, but if all that water comes rushing in it'll lead straight to a town and flood it all." Gatomon said.

"That's the thing I don't get." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Yolei said.

"Veemon was right, it looks more like that they're forming a path for a river. So I don't get how it will create a flood." Ken said.

"Hey hold up, what's Ross doing?" Kari said as they saw he looked like he was talking to someone in the water.

"You think there's something in the water?" Cody said.

"We better check this out." Davis said as they quietly made their way to him.

"It won't be long now. They should be here any minute." Ross said.

"That minute is now, look who's here." Crazillamon said as Ross turned around and saw Davis and the others.

"Well you showed up." Ross said.

"Alright Ross we know someone is in that river." T.K. said.

"So why don't your buddy jump on out and get up here so we can take him down." Davis said.

"Are you sure you want to fight this one? He's an old friend of yours." Ross said as he snapped his fingers and Whamon came jumping out with two dark spirals on his fins.

"Whamon!" Kari said.

"No not him." T.K. said.

"Oh, but it is." Ross said. "You know whales are my favorite animals and I thought he's an old friend of yours you would want to get reacquainted."

'But why does he have two dark spirals on him? Something's not right.' Ken thought.

"How could you do that Ross?" Kari said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh spare me the tears Kari, now you guys get what's coming." Ross said.

"Ken and I will take care of Whamon and Ross. You guys stop those Drimogemon." Davis said.

"You got it." T.K. said as the others ran for the Drimogemon.

"Sorry Ross, but we can't let you get away with this." Ken said.

"What I don't get is how you can keep doing this? Didn't I just save you from that fire?" Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but it's not enough for what you did to my brothers. I shall have avenge my brothers if it's the last thing I do." Ross said. "Now check this out, I figure out how Ken was able to get Agumon to digivolve and now the same thing is about to happen. Whamon digivolve!"

"Whamon digivolve to….Neptunemon"

"No way he had Whamon digivolve!" Davis shouted.

"So he can do that now, then we better be careful." Ken said and had their digimon digivolve.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon fired his blasters, but Neptunemon spun his trident known as the King's Bite deflecting all the blast. Then he thrust the King's Bite forward and whacked Paildramon.

"Whoever this guy is he's strong." Paildramon said.

"Now Neptunemon show them your power." Ross said.

"**Waves Of Depth**."

Neptunemon created waves that washed them all back. Even the others got caught in the waves and when it cleared and they were gasping for air.

"With that kind of power why does he need the ocean for a flood?" Davis said.

"I think I'm starting to get it." Ken said. "This whole thing was a trap. There was no flood he wanted us to come here and finish us with Neptunemon."

"Well your right Ken." Ross said. "Neptunemon is a powerful mega level digimon that commands the ocean. I used two dark spirals to control him better, something you didn't think of Ken. The Drimogemon were just a cover for Whamon. With Neptunemon here I have the field advantage with the ocean."

"A trap and we fell for it." Ken said.

"Now Neptunemon crush them." Ross said. Neptunemon tried to strike Paildramon, but he moved out of the way. Paildramon was about to fire, but Neptunemon smacked him with his trident. "Don't forget Davis and Ken." Neptunemon was about to strike them, but they ran off.

"**Double Star**."

"**Gold Rush**."

"**Star Shower**."

"**Cat's Eye Beam**."

All four of the armor digimon blasted the rings off the Drimogemon.

"Alright that takes care of them." T.K. said.

"Let's go back and help Davis and Ken. We have to save Whamon." Kari said, but Paildramon came crashing into the ground with Davis and Ken running towards them.

"Guys what's wrong?" Cody said.

"This whole thing was a trap." Ken said. "Ross had Whamon digivolve and is extremely powerful."

"Oh so that's where the water came from. I thought we failed." Digmon said.

"You'll fail either way." Ross said as he came with Neptunemon. "Neptunemon get ready to finish them off." Neptunemon advance towards them.

"Neptunemon can control the water and is a mega. We have to use Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Hold on guys." Kari said as she ran ahead.

"Kari what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"IT worked with Andromon. That's still the same Whamon and I bet I can reach through to him." Kari said.

"Kari we don't even know if it's the same Whamon." Nefertimon said.

"I have to try." Kari said. Neptunemon stopped right in front of her and ready the King's Bite to strike her.

"Kari I'm warning you get out of the way." Ross said.

"Neptunemon you know who I am." Kari said. Neptunemon held back and looked at her as if he remembered who she was.

'Kari really thinks she can get through to him. She did the same with Andromon, maybe it could work.' Davis thought as he ran ahead. "Neptunemon don't you remember when you were a Whamon that you saved us from that oil platform." He said.

"Neptunemon Davis is right in front of you, strike now." Ross said. Neptunemon held back as he was struggling to attack. "What are you waiting for?"

"Neptunemon please remember. When you were a Whamon you saved us from Metalseadramon." Kari said. "You sacrificed yourself protecting us because you knew we could save the digital world." Neptunemon started to remember.

"Neptunemon I order you to attack!" Ross shouted.

"No!" Neptunemon mumbled. He grabbed the spirals and pulled them off breaking them to pieces and freeing him. "I shall not attack a friend."

"Neptunemon you remember!" Kari said with joy.

"Yes, thank you Kari for freeing me." Neptunemon said.

"It can't be." Crazillamon said.

"I didn't account the strength of their friendship." Ross said.

"Though I must thank you." Neptunemon said turning to Ross. "You helped me reach my mega level and now I can do stuff like this." He tossed the King's Bite and it hit the ground pushing Ross and Crazillamon back and Ross' goggles were knocked off.

"Ross when will this end?" Davis said.

"When will it end? It will never end!" Ross said as he turned to face him and Davis saw his eyes.

'Whoa! I knew people's faces turn red when their mad, but their eyes I don't think so." Davis thought.

"This is far from over." Ross said as he grabbed his goggles and ran off with Crazillamon.

…..

Ross' Base

He was furious that another plan of his was ruined and he had a mega by his side that time.

"You'll get them next time." Crazillamon said.

"Next time is now. Bluemeramon get in here!" Ross shouted and a Bluemeramon with a dark spiral on his arm came in the room.

"Yes master." Bluemeramon said.

"Get every Darktyrannomon, Snimon, and Meramon. We're starting a full scale invasion." Ross said.

…..

The Real World

"So Ross really is being controlled or something?" Yolei said since Davis told the others what he just saw.

"I saw his eyes they were glowing red." Davis said.

"In that case we better figure out what's controlling him and break him free of it." Ken said.

"Yeah and we better do it fast, who knows when his next attack will be." Cody said, but then they felt the aftershocks of an explosion. They looked around and saw Darktyrannomon in the city, Snimon flying in the sky, and Meramon led by Bluemeramon marching on the ground. They saw that Ross has now started an invasion.

To Be Continued….

The digidestine may have figure out what has become of Ross, but now they must deal with an invasion. How can they stop this? Don't miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. The True Enemy

"Darktyrannomon, Snimon, and Meramon?" Davis said as they saw those three digimon entered the city and crushed everything.

"On top of that they all have dark rings on them." Yolei said. "What's Ross planning this time?"

"Hey Davis, guys!" They turned to see Tai and his group running towards them.

"Guys a massive digital gate opened and all these digimon are coming through." Izzy said.

"This is Ross' doing." T.K. said.

"He's not fooling around anymore, this is an invasion." Tai said.

"You got that right." They saw Crazillamon with a squad of Darktyrannomon.

"We've got you now digidestine." They looked around and saw Ross with a squad of Snimon and his Bluemeramon with a squad of Meramon.

"What are you up to this time?" T.K. said.

"Nothing really. This is just a simple destroy everything." Ross said. "Even if all of you were so powerful you can't possibly take on this many enemies if you want to free them from the dark rings."

"All forces attack." Crazillamon said.

"**Magma Blast**."

"**Twin Sickle**."

"**Fire Blast**."

"Quick guys down this way." Tai said as they ran down the only street without any enemies and all the attacks collided.

"After them, but leave Davis Motomiya to me." Ross said.

"You heard our master after them." Bluemeramon said as they started moving, but all of Tai's group digimon in their strongest forms came through the smoke and started fighting.

"Oh fight all you want, it's useless." Ross said and started moving. "Now for Davis. I'm going to get my revenge and nothing will stop me." Through all the commotion Davis and Kari took cover.

"You okay Kari?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said.

"Ross is through playing games. He'll do whatever it takes to get revenge." Davis said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Veemon said. "We got to find Ken and DNA digivolve."

"You're right." Davis said, but looked through the commotion and spotted Gennai. "Gennai?" It looked like Gennai was motioning Davis to come and follow him.

"Davis what are we waiting for?" Veemon said.

"Hold on it's…." "There you are." He was interrupted when he saw Ross carrying a pipe.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gatomon said.

"Kari go get the others I'm the one he wants." Davis said.

"I can't leave you alone with him." Kari said.

"Don't worry about me just go." Davis said.

"I suggest you listen to him." Ross said as he charged in with the pipe, but Davis and Kari ran down different directions. Ross went after Davis. "You won't escape Davis." Ross began to chase after him.

'Ross is being controlled. I have to find a way to snap him out of it.' Davis thought and spotted a prop shop. 'I wonder.' He ran right inside.

"Davis why are you running in there?" Veemon said. Davis stuffed something in his shirt when Ross came in.

"There you are. You even come up with ridiculous places to hide." Ross said. Ross ran in with the pipe, but Davis moved out of the way and ran for his apartment building. "Oh are you running to Mommy and Daddy."

"Come and get me Ross if you dare." Davis said and Ross ran after him as they ran up the stairs. "Ross listen to me you're being controlled."

"Shut up. I'm doing this for payback." Ross said as he tried to hit him with the pipe. "I'm going to get payback for my brothers."

"It wasn't on purpose for what I did." Davis said.

"Keep running Davis I'll hold him off." Veemon said.

"I think not." Crazillamon said as he jumped through and grabbed Veemon.

"Now for you." Ross said as he went after Davis.

"Ross listen you're still my friend." Davis said as he dodged a swing. "This can't keep going so snap out." He dodged another pipe swing. "Cut it out!"

"Just stop moving." Ross said. Then a blast hit the building and the floor they were standing on collapse with both of them falling. It was a long drop as time began to slow down for them, but Davis got a hold of Ross and placed him over himself and then everything went black.

"Ross!"

"Davis!"

'Oh man that could have been ugly.' Ross thought as he started to wake up. 'Wait how come I'm not hurt so bad.'

"Ross!" He started to regain his sight and saw Crazillamon.

"Crazillamon?" Ross said. "What just hap…." He saw a red liquid under him and a pair of a certain someone's goggles. He saw the liquid come from someone under him. "Davis!" Ross lifted his goggles and his eyes returned to normal with Crazillamon separating.

"We split apart." Gotsumon said.

"Oh no Davis." Aquamon said.

"Davis come on wake up." Ross said as he shook him and Davis barely had his eyes open.

"Hey Ross your eyes are back to normal." Davis said, but sounded weak and couldn't breathe.

"Davis why did you do that?" Ross said.

"Because I said you were still my friend and I couldn't let my friend get hurt." Davis said.

"Just hold on we'll get help." Ross said.

"No this is the end." Davis said and he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"No Davis wake up. Open your eyes say something." Ross said as he tried to get him to wake up.

"Davis?"

"I think he's around here." Ross heard and saw the others coming. He panic and took Davis' goggles and hid himself with his digimon. When they arrived they saw Davis and Kari gasped.

"Davis!" Veemon screamed as he and Kari ran to him.

"No!" Kari screamed as she cried on his chest. The sun began to set and Ross saw all the others at Davis' apartment.

"I can't believe this happened." Yolei said.

"Looks like Ross finally got what he wanted." T.K. said.

"Where did Veemon go?" Patamon said.

"I guess he ran off from the sadness." Biyomon said feeling sorry for Veemon.

"Guys I know this is hard, but we have to keep fighting. Davis would want us to and if we don't then his lost will be in vain." Tai said. They all went back to the battle except Kari and Gatomon. Gatomon saw that Kari was crying and Ross saw it too.

'This can't be happening." Ross said.

"Kari I know this must hurt, but Tai has a point. Are you really going to let this be in vain?" Gatomon said.

"No." Kari said as she ran after the others. Ross and his digimon snuck in.

"Ross what are we doing?" Gotsumon said.

"I have to see this for myself." Ross said as he entered. He noticed the bedroom door was open. He was nervous, but he looked inside and when he did he saw what looked like a body under the bed sheets. "No. NO!"

"I can't believe it." Gotsumon said.

"Davis is actually gone." Aquamon said. Ross placed Davis' goggles on what he thought was the head.

"This is all my fault." Ross said as tears came out of his eyes. "I did all those horrible things and now Davis has suffered for it."

"Well Davis said you were being controlled." Gotsumon said.

"It must have been that flower or something." Aquamon said and Ross remembered the flower he got.

"That flower, it like amplified my anger or something." Ross said. "I was so upset about my brothers and now I blamed and lost the one person who's like a brother. What kind of friend am I?" He place his face on the sheets. "I'm sorry Davis." He stopped when he felt something.

"Ross what is it?" Gotsumon said.

"This doesn't feel like a body." Ross said. He thought something strange was going on and removed the sheets to see a bunch of pillows.

"Davis turned into pillows!" Gotsumon said and Aquamon slapped him in the head.

"No you rock head, but I don't get it." Aquamon said. Ross saw a note on the top pillow.

"A note?" Ross said and began to read it. "To whoever this may concern. I'm sorry, but I had to sneak away to do something important." He then remembered where he found Davis. "That was a prop shop, the stuff a comedian uses." He then figured out that Davis stuffed fake blood. "He faked his own death. He's alive!" He was so happy and then heard an explosion and remembered what was happening.

…

Outside

The controlled digimon and the digidestine had a faceoff with each of them.

"Alright guys let's do this for Davis." Tai said.

"Hold your position until our master returns." Bluemeramon said. The digidestine were about to attack until they notice the dark rings fall off and returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Matt said.

"I did." They turned to see Ross with Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"I free them from their control. I'm giving up this whole thing." Ross said.

"Why?" Sora said and Ross spotted something.

"That's why." Ross said. He pointed to the right and they all saw Davis on Raidramon.

"Davis, he's alive?" Izzy said.

"He faked his own death." Ross said.

"But who's that riding with him?" Kari said. They got a closer look and saw Ross' brother Ryan with Hagurumon.

"Ryan?" Ross said since he couldn't believe it was him. "Ryan!" Ross ran over to him and when they got off Ross hugged his brother.

"Ross is that really you?" Ryan said.

"It is." Ross said. "Thanks Davis for bringing my brother back."

"But how did this happen?" Yolei said.

"During the fight I saw Gennai wanting to show me something." Davis said. "Of course I had to sneak away once Ross found me and faking my own death was the only way. Once the close was clear Veemon and I met up with Gennai and we found him and Hagurumon out knocked out in the digital world's desert."

"But how did you escape that trench?" Ross said.

"There were tunnels that led underneath them." Ryan said.

"But that's not all we found." Hagurumon said.

"Yes there are a bunch of digimon under there known as the Dark Tribe." Ryan said.

"Dark Tribe?" T.K. said.

"Yes, they are worse than Myotismon or Piedmon you fought." Ryan said. "They also have Josh. I was lucky to escape."

"Josh and Kugamon are prisoners!?" Ross said.

"I'm afraid so. They are pure evil, you must stop them, or it could be the end of both worlds." Ryan said. The moon came out and Davis was looking at the city at the top of his building.

"Hey you got a sec?" He turned around to see Kari.

"Yeah sure Kari." Davis said. "Is something wrong?" The next thing he knew he was slapped across the face.

"That's for scaring me. I thought I never see you again." Kari said.

"Oh man Kari I'm sorry." Davis said and then she kissed him.

"That's for everything else. I really like you Davis so before I lose you again, would you go out with me?" Kari said. Davis just gave his biggest grin.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear that." Davis said and kissed her.

"Oh I'm interrupting." They stopped and saw Ross at the door.

"No it's okay." Kari said and he walked towards them.

"Hey Davis thanks for not giving up on me." Ross said as he held out Davis' goggles.

"I would never…brother." Davis said as he took them back and the others came out.

"Well glad to see we're back to normal." Tai said.

"Now we can focus on the main thing." Davis said. "If this Dark Tribe is as dangerous as Ryan says they are then they need to be stopped and we will. Right?" Davis said holding out his hand and they all placed theirs on top.

"Right!"

…

The Dark Tribe

The mysterious cloaked man revealed what he looked like in dark area. His clothes were the same as Ibushi from a Naruto game, but was younger and had black hair.

"Ibishiomon you've returned."

"Yes my brothers and sister. The time has come to revive our sacred dream." Ibishiomon said.

To Be Continued….

The true enemy has been revealed, but who is the mysterious Dark Tribe and what is this sacred dream? Answers to come on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	11. Invade The Fort

"How does it fell to be back Ross?" Davis said as he and Ross were on their way to the computer lab.

"A little rough for the past few days with everyone scared of you, but after settling that it is good to be back." Ross said as they went in where the others with Ryan were waiting for them.

"Good you guys are here." Ryan said.

"Hey you dork, anything about the Dark Tribe?" Ross said.

"Yes actually we found something out. Turns out they have a small base here in the real world." Hagurumon said.

"A base?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, resources say that they came here around the same time Myotismon did four years ago." Ryan said. "They used an old fort that was used in a war and placed their most valuable treasure there."

"A treasure, it must be real valuable to hide it here." T.K. said.

"Yes, but not just money wise." Ryan said.

"We heard they something about using their most valuable treasure for a plan of theirs that could destroy both worlds." Hagurumon said.

"Destroy both worlds!" They all said surprised.

"Yes though when they went back to the digital world they ended up getting trap underground when the Dark Masters you fought formed Spiral Mountain." Ryan said.

"So if what you say is true then that treasure must be still in that fort." Ross said.

"Yes, but it's only a matter of time until they retrieve it. If it's so important than we need to get it." Ryan said.

"So you want us to get to that fort and find this treasure." Yolei said confirming what Ryan was saying.

"Exactly, but be careful because there could be traps or some guards." Hagurumon said.

"I already let Ken know so he should be on the way. Head to the woods and keep your eyes open." Ryan said.

"Don't worry we're on it." Davis said.

….

The Woods

Davis and the others made it to the woods looking for this fort.

"Does anyone know where this fort is?" Davis said.

"Ryan said it was used during a war, it could have happened years ago and could be anywhere." Cody said.

"Might even be camouflaged." Yolei said.

"Or not, guys I think I found it." Kari said. They caught up to her and saw the fort that were designed for ninja or samurai.

"Look Ken and Wormmon are here." Yolei said as they saw them at the entrance. They ran down and caught up to them.

"Hey Ken." Davis said.

"Hey glad you guys made it." Ken said.

"So what's the deal with this treasure? Do you know what it is?" Ross said.

"No I just got here. There's not much to say." Ken said.

"Alright so what are we waiting for?" Davis said.

"Hold on Davis we can't just go running in." Ross said. "Ken, Davis, and I will go in and find the treasure. You guys stay outside and keep us posted if you see anything suspicious."

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Hawkmon said.

"Going in as a small group would be better so we can get the treasure and be warned from the outside if there's any surprises." Ross said.

"Alright, but be careful." T.K. said.

"Davis be safe." Kari said.

"Don't worry I got Ken and Ross." Davis said as he gave her a peck and the three with their digimon went in coming up to a gate.

"I'm a bit surprised people use this place." Ken said. "This fort fell into ruins after war and no one has used it since."

"It looks exactly like that fort I played on my Naruto Uzamaki Chronicles 3 game." Ross said. Then Aquamon turned around.

"What's wrong Aquamon?" Veemon said as they all looked at him.

"I thought I heard something." Aquamon said and his eyes widen as he ducked down avoiding a shuriken.

"Where did that come from?" Gotsumon said.

"I think we got company." Ross said as a six Ninjamon appeared out of nowhere.

"Ninjamon?" Ken said.

"They must work for the Dark Tribe." Ross said and the Ninjamon charged at them.

"We're getting that treasure, c'mon bring it." Davis said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage"

"Aquamon armor digivolve to….Washamon, The Shard Of Generosity"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to…Monachromon"

Each of the Ninjamon brought out a shuriken and tossed it, but each of them deflected them. Monachromon charged, but the Ninjamon jumped over him. Flamedramon, Washamon, and Stingmon jumped and pounded all of them.

"**Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon tried to sting two of them, but they jumped out of the way.

"**Fire Rocket**."

Flamedramon dived down in fire, but the two he was fighting jumped out of the way. He changed to landing feet first and jumped up hitting them. One Ninjamon used a sword to try and strike Washamon, but he blocked him with his claws. Monachromon tried charging, but the last one jumped over him.

"They are so annoying." Monachromon said.

"Hey Flamedramon let's give them a hot ice treatment." Washamon said. Both he and Flamedramon started running up the gate and jumped.

"**Flame Fist**."

"**Ice Strike**."

They both launch their attacks hit a couple of the Ninjamon. The others were distracted for Stingmon and Monachromon to attack and knocked them down leaving only two cornered at the gate.

"Alright we got them right where we want them." Ken said.

"What is this treasure and where is it. Fess up already." Davis said, but the gate opened and they ran inside. "Hey wait!"

"Don't worry about it Davis." Ross said. "My guess is that this treasure is being held at the back of the fort."

"I see they locked themselves in and are ready." Washamon said.

"Ha just wait until we get in." Flamedramon said. They started moving through the fort and came across an entrance, but there was a pendulum swinging in the way.

"This must be the entrance. There must be a switch or something that stops the pendulum from moving." Ken said.

"I see it up there." Stingmon said. He flew up to the wall and pressed a button and the pendulum stopped moving.

"Alright." Monachromon said, but a door on their left opened up and there were more Ninjamon.

"Run!" Ross shouted and they made it through, but the Ninjamon started following. Ross pressed another switch and the pendulum started moving again so the Ninjamon couldn't go after them.

"Nice work." Davis said.

"Oh great look at this place." Flamedramon said. They saw that the room was complex with doors above them.

"We'll have to move from room to room." Ken said.

"We don't have time for this." Davis said.

"No worries, we'll just save time by blasting our way through the wall." Ross said as hid Aquamon dedigivolved.

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunamimon"

"Monachromon. Tsunamimon DNA digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"**Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon blasted right through the wall forming a whole. Crazillamon kept blasting through the walls until they came to a room with the floor separated from the rest of the room and saw a big blue orb on a table. They jumped down.

"Wait is that it? Just that orb?" Davis said.

"This whole fort just for that orb?" Ken said.

"Well Ryan did say they plan on using it for something." Ross said.

"Well let's just grab it." Davis said as he ran for it.

"Hold on Davis." Ross said.

"What's wrong? Let's get this thing home." Davis said.

"It's just too easy." Ross said. "If that orb is so important there should be a guard or something. It can't be just those Ninjamon and just this fort."

"You are correct." A Yasyamon came jumping down between them and the orb.

"I told you." Ross said.

"If you wish to take this orb you must first get past me." Yasyamon said with his swords ready.

"Wooden swords, no problem against mine." Crazillamon said as he ran in and the two clashed their swords.

"We got the orb." Flamedramon said as he and Stingmon went past them. Yasyamon spotted them and jumped kick from Crazillamon and stopped both of them. Yasyamon started spinning around forming a twister around himself.

"Quick get back." Stingmon said as they both jumped back.

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Flame Fist**."

They both launch their attacks, but the twister of him just deflected them both.

"**Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon tried to attack him, but got caught and was tossed back. Yasyamon stopped spinning and laughed at them.

"How do we stop this guy?" Davis said.

"You can't, this orb belongs to the masters." Yasyamon said and whacked all of them with his swords. "Now to finish you." He started spinning again, but they tried to avoid him.

"Wait it's just like a tornado, you have to aim for the center."

"The center?" Flamedramon said.

"I got this." Crazillamon said.

"**Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon launched his attack and hit the center blasting Yasyamon and sent him over the edge.

"A little too much, but at least we got the orb." Ross said as they gathered around it.

"Well we got the orb and as long as we have it whatever the Dark Tribe is up to can't be done." Ken said.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Davis said.

"Let's hear it, we could use a good laugh." Ross said.

"Why don't we destroy the orb, right here and now? That way the Dark Tribe can't get away with whatever." Davis said.

"Good idea." Flamedramon said.

"Uh that maybe true Davis, but we should take it with us so it can be analyzed." Ross said, but turned around and saw Flamedramon and Davis ready to attack. "HEY!"

"Alright do it." Davis said. Flamedramon jumped at the orb with the others moving out of the way, but when he hit there was a bright light from the orb.

"Davis!" Ross said as they ran to them as the orb started floating in the air.

"What's happening?" Ken said.

"Just grab it." Ross said, but when they reached for it, it went through the wall and vanished.

"I-It's gone." Davis said and soon they were scowling at him and Flamedramon.

"Davis! Why do you think I told you we needed to analyze it?" Ross said.

"Great all that work right out the window." Ken said.

"W-We're sorry guys." Davis said.

"Great how are we going to tell this to the others?" Ross said. 'And what was that we saw? It was as if that orb was alive.' He thought.

…

The School

"You stupid fools!" Ryan said as he pounded his fist on the desk with Davis telling what happened. "Because of you that orb is lost."

"Way to go Davis." Yolei complained.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm telling you if that orb is so important it should be destroyed." Davis said.

"And what kind of idiots attack it at a time like that?" Hagurumon said.

"Oh wait we're looking at them." Ryan said.

"Well actually Davis is right." Ross said. "That orb has some energy in it, just securing it isn't enough. It could fly off again so it should be destroyed or weaken at least."

"I suppose you do have a point." Ryan said. "For now we need to focus on getting it back."

"Ryan, guys I promise I'll get that orb back." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

Will the digidestine find the mysterious orb before the Dark Tribe? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	12. Enter The Leaders

"Aw man I got to learn to start watching the time." Davis said as he was running to the computer lab where the others and Ryan, except Ross were waiting for him.

"What's the excuse this time?" Yolei said.

"Soccer practice." Davis said. "So what's going on?"

"Ryan says there's something going on in the Dark Tribe." Kari said.

"Yes they plan on attacking a home in the digital world near a place called Kolon Mountain." Ryan said.

"Wait just a random attack I thought they would be after that orb?" Veemon said.

"I think that they're making their presence known because there have been reports of some digimon disappearing." T.K. said.

"The Dark Tribe seems to be kidnapping digimon and that place seems to be there next target." Cody said.

"But why are they kidnapping digimon?" Patamon said.

"That's the part we haven't figure out yet." Hagurumon said.

"Either way we can't worry about that now." Ryan said. "You guys have to head to the mountain and stop the Dark Tribe from kidnapping innocent digimon. Ross already went on ahead so he'll meet you there."

"What about Ken?" Kari said.

"Unfortunately he has to stay back to help his school with something so he won't be able to join you on this one." Ryan said. "I have already set the coordinates so get going."

"We're on it." Davis said. "Digi-Port Open!"

…

Kolon Mountain

When they made it through the digital gate it was storming and they were across a river from a house at the top of a rise.

"Wow a nice place." Davis said.

"How are we going to get in?" Cody said.

"It must make things harder for the Dark Tribe to get in though." Hawkmon said and sensed something. "I think we have company." They were soon surrounded by Roachmon.

"Roachmon!" Kari said with Davis placing his arm in front of her.

"They must be with the Dark Tribe like those Ninjamon at the fort." Veemon said.

"I guess they were prepared for us." T.K. said.

"**Ice Strike**."

Icicles were launched and knocked the Roachmon down and they saw Ross with Gotsumon and Washamon.

"Ross you made it!" Davis said with joy.

"Sorry it took me awhile. This place is infested with Roachmon, they're everywhere." Ross said.

"Some are out here and there are others that flew in that house." Washamon said.

"You guys go on ahead inside we'll take care of the ones out here." Gotsumon said. "Better hurry before reinforcements show up."

"Got it Ross thanks." Yolei said.

"Oh and be careful I saw a digimon I didn't recognize fly in there with the Roachmon." Ross said.

"Alright it's a plan." Davis said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon, The Storm Of Friendship"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon, The Wings Of Love"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, The Drill Of Knowledge"

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon, Flying Hope"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefertimon, The Angel Of Light"

They all got on their digimon and made their way to the house. Raidramon and Digmon ran across the river and jumped up to the rise where a couple Roachmon were waiting for them.

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Gold Rush**."

Both Raidramon and Digmon blasted both the Roachmon and knocked them both down.

"The rest must be inside." Cody said.

"This seems like a small place, how many could there be?" Kari said.

"Yeah, I mean I don't think they would need so many minions." T.K. said. "Davis, Kari and I will stay out here and maybe help Ross. The rest of you go in and see what's going on."

"Got it keep your D-Terminals on." Davis said. "Don't think about hitting on my girl while I'm away." The three went in, but all it was is a small room.

"There's hardly anything in here." Yolei said.

"I don't think so. Let's have a look around." Halsemon said. They looked around the room and when Cody stepped on a piece of the floor it sounded hollow. He stepped on a secret switch and it lifted up showing a staircase.

"Hey guys over here." Cody said as they gathered together.

"Good work Cody. Let's check out what's down there." Davis said as they walked down the stairs.

"Argh help me!" An Impmon shouted as he was surrounded by three Roachmon. They were about to grab him until all three got blasted and Impmon saw Davis and the others.

"Are you alright?" Cody said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Impmon said.

"We got word that you needed help. We're here to help you." Digmon said.

"Oh I see. Please you got to help the others in the next room." Impmon said.

"Calm down how many are there?" Yolei said.

"There are five of them, please hurry before these roaches take off with them." Impmon said.

"Leave it to us." Davis said. They went into the next room.

"Help!" They saw two Impmon in trouble and heard another on in a storage room. Raidramon jumped between three and pushed them back.

"Time to do some exterminating." Raidramon said.

"**Blue Thunder**."

Raidramon blasted all three of them and pushed them down. Up a staircase two of them were about to grab another Impmon.

"**Eagle Eyes**."

They were both blasted by Halsemon as he flew up to them.

"They really bug me." Halsemon said. Inside the storage room two other Roachmon were about to grab another Impmon when the shadow of Digmon came over them and they saw him.

"Time to dig you guys out." Digmon said.

"**Gold Rush**."

Digmon fired his drills and blasted them. When the Impmon were safe they made a run and Davis, Yolei, and Cody regrouped.

"Okay that was three of them." Davis said.

"There should be two left." Yolei said.

"But there aren't any more places for them to hide." Cody said.

"Maybe there is. There might be another secret passage." Halsemon said.

"Halsemon's right, spread out and find a switch or something." Raidramon said. They search the whole room for a lever or a switch. When Davis pushed a picture away he found it.

"Got it." Davis said as he pulled it down and a passage opened up in the floor in the far end of the room. "That has to be it." They made their way down the stairs.

"Hahah how funny." A digimon that looked like Meno's puppet from Naruto and sounded female with Roachmon had the remaining two Impmon cornered. Then the Roachmon were blasted.

"That is enough." The bug looked to the staircase and spotted them.

"Who are you guys?"

"Who are you bug?" Davis said.

"Are you a member of the Dark Tribe?" Yolei said.

"Yes. I'm Bumblelistmon, one of five leaders of the Dark Tribe. If you kids made it this far I guess you're not total amateurs. Let's see how well you do against some more." More Roachmon jumped down. "That is if you have the time."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cody said.

"Think about it, it might come to you." Bumblelistmon said. "Of course it might be too late by then. Have fun I hope you like running." After that she just disappeared.

"Hey wait." Davis said, but the whole place begun to shake. "Whoa what was that?"

"That digimon, she said she rigged this place with a trap." An Impmon said.

"What kind of trap?" Yolei said.

"She said she was going to blow up our home." Impmon said. They were about to go back up, but the shake caused it to be blocked off.

"Forget the battle, we got to get out of here." Raidramon said as he pounced on the Roachmon and they all hopped on their digimon and ran.

"Let's get moving." Halsemon said as they ran down the halls, but the Roachmon flew after them.

"Keep running, there should be an exit soon." Impmon said.

"We got to do something about the Roachmon, I doubt they'll let us leave." Cody said.

"Leave it to me." Digmon said as he placed his drills in the wall and started drilling causing the ceiling to collapse that slammed down on the Roachmon. They kept running making turns and upstairs until they came across an edge with water at the bottom.

"The exit is just on the other side." Impmon said.

"I hope you can jump Digmon." Halsemon said as he flew over.

"I'll show you I can jump." Digmon said.

"Then get back as far as you can." Raidramon said. They both moved back and ran off jumping over to the other side. Digmon almost fell over, but Davis kept him.

"Thanks now hurry go, go, go, go." Digmon said. They kept running until there was an opening and they made it. Outside on a ridge Bumblelistmon with Ibishiomon and three digimon looking like Ibushi and Gando's puppets from Naruto named Metallizarmon, Flaustmon, and Waustmon were there and Bumblelistmon sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Ibishiomon said.

"Darn they got away." Bumblelistmon said as she flew off to go after them.

"Wait where are you going?" Ibishiomon said. "There's no point in going after them now."

"Darn it." Bumblelistmon said.

"Let's invade the real world." Flaustmon said.

"What?" Ibishiomon said.

"The digidestine have our orb and we can finish them." Waustmon said.

"And kill two birds with one stone, but the digidestine lost the orb." Ibishiomon said. "They had it and it slipped through their grasp. It could be in either world. Flaustmon, Waustmon, Bumblelistmon you three search for the orb."

"What about us?" Metallizarmon said.

"We're take care of the digdestine." Ibishiomon said.

"Understood." Waustmon said.

"When I catch up with those kids, they'll be sorry they messed with me." Bumblelistmon said and the four vanished leaving Ibishiomon.

"We must. We must hurry and revive it." Ibishiomon said.

To Be Continued….

The Dark Tribe is making their presence known. How will the digidestine fight them? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	13. Ninja Lizard Battle

Davis and Veemon were on their way home after another day. They were making their way up the stairs when they spotted Yolei and Hawkmon.

"Hey Davis I've been waiting for you." Yolei said.

"Hey Yolei what's going on?" Davis said.

"We got word from Gennai about the Dark Tribe." Hawkmon said.

"The Dark Tribe!" Davis said excited.

"Really?" Veemon said.

"I figure you would be excited about this which is why I came to get you. It might give us a clue on what they want or what they're up to." Yolei said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Davis said.

"Let's just use your computer." Yolei said as they entered and went through the digital gate.

…

The Digital World

Gennai was waiting at a cave in the mountains and spotted Yolei and Davis heading his way.

"Gennai good to see you." Yolei said.

"Good to see the two of you." Gennai said.

"You said you have information on the Dark Tribe?" Davis said.

"Yes it's in this cave." Gennai said as he took out a torch stick and lit it. "Follow me." He led them down into the cave and saw pictographs on the walls, but there weren't that many. "The Dark Tribe existed long ago. They were in a large group of numbers, but slowly dwindled away. They made sure most of their history was taken out."

"I'll say there's hardly anything here." Hawkmon said.

"So what information do you have on them?" Davis said.

"Well from what I can tell they all served a digimon named Mastermon." Gennai said.

"Mastermon?" Veemon said.

"A digimon with enough power that could actually destroy an entire continent." Gennai said. "However there was a great calamity and most of the members of the Dark Tribe was destroyed."

"So basically we're seeing the survivors." Yolei said.

"This still doesn't tell us what they're up to and what makes that orb so important." Davis said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll stay with Gennai to see if we can figure anything out." Yolei said.

"Why don't the two of you head back to the real world? We can figure this out, plus you might accidently break something important." Hawkmon said.

"Hey!" They both said with anger, but thought about it. "Yeah that might happen."

"Let me know when you found anything out." Davis said.

…

The Real World

Davis and Veemon came through the computer in his room when it became late.

"I didn't think Yolei liked getting her hands dirty." Veemon said.

"I doubt she really minds." Davis said. Then they heard an explosion. "What was that?" They looked outside and saw fires and looked like some kind of battle was going on. "Something's happening out there. Come one let's see if we can find out what's going on." Both of them ran out the door. In another part of the city Tai and Greymon were fighting Ninjamon, Darklizardmon and actual ninjas.

"**Nova Blast**."

Greymon blasted the Ninjamon down and used his tail to whack the Darklizardmon. A ninja was about to use a katana on Tai, but he moved out of the way and Greymon whacked him with hit tail. Up on the roofs Garurumon and Matt were fighting too. A couple ninjas tried to slash at them, but Garurumon jumped and kicked them with his back legs. Matt got on Garurumon and jumped down.

"Heads up here come more of them." Garurumon said as more Ninjamon and Darklizardmon appeared.

"If we don't find the one giving the commands this will never end." Matt said. Then Davis came in on Exveemon.

"Tai, Matt let me help you guys out." Davis said.

"Davis? I thought Veemon and you went to the digital world." Tai said.

"Yeah we just got back." Davis said.

"We'll talk later." Greymon said.

"**Dark Flare**."

"**Ninja Knife Throwing**."

Flares and shuriken were tossed at them, but they moved out of the way.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon blasted the Ninjamon, but the Darklizardmon were able to with stood his attacks.

"Exveemon energy attacks won't work against Darklizardmon." Greymon said.

"Ugh guys behind us." Matt said and saw more ninja.

"Whoa actual ninjas!?" Davis said.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon blasted the ground in front of the ninja to block them off and circled around blocking off the Ninjamon and the Darklizardmon. They used it as an opportunity to get away and find cover. When the coast was clear they stopped.

"That should by us time." Tai said.

"Maybe, but we're bound to get spotted." Matt said.

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?" Davis said.

"The Dark Tribe has entered the real world, that's where the Darklizardmon and the Ninjamon came from." Matt said.

"The ninjas are actual humans being controlled." Tai said. "Some have already evacuated with the help of the others, but the only way this will end is if we find the one in charge."

"Heads up we have company." Greymon said as more ninjas and Ninjamon appeared.

"Leave them to us, Davis you go find the one behind all of this." Tai said.

"But if there's this many how am I going to do that?" Davis said.

"Not to worry." Tai said. When Ninjamon came charging at them…

"**Electro Shocker**."

A blast of electricity blasted the Ninjamon and Kabuterimon with Izzy came flying down.

"Hey guys I got here as soon as I could." Izzy said.

"Izzy did you find out who's doing all of this?" Matt said.

"Yeah he's at the bridge on the north side of the city." Izzy said.

"Izzy will lead the way, better get going." Tai said.

"Got it." Davis said.

"Be careful you guys." Izzy said.

"Alright let's see what you guys got." Matt said as Garurumon and Greymon charged at the enemy.

"Follow me Exveemon." Kabuterimon said as Izzy and Davis hopped on and flew off.

….

The Bridge

Ibishiomon was at the bridge with a blue aura around him as his hands were forming a hand sign and was in a meditation.

"These digidestine are more stubborn than I thought." Ibishiomon said. Then Kabuterimon and Exveemon flew down behind him with Davis and Izzy getting off.

"Looks like we found the Dark Tribe." Davis said and Ibishiomon heard him.

"So you're the one controlling those ninja." Exveemon said. Ibishiomon turned around and faced them.

"Obnoxious brats." Ibishiomon said and Davis was surprised.

"Th-That voice! I've heard it before. You're that cloaked figure!" Davis said. Ibishiomon broke his hand sign and turned around.

"Yes!" Ibishiomon said. "I am Ibishiomon one of the five leaders, I am the leader of the Dark Tribe."

"So you're the leader. What do you want this time?" Izzy said.

"I came to finish you children off." Ibishiomon said.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen today." Exveemon said.

"**V-Laser**."

"**Electro Shocker**."

Both of them launched their attacks, but Ibishiomon made no attempt to move. He didn't even flinch as he took the attacks, but had not harm done.

"What!? How could he with stood that?" Kabuterimon said.

"He must be a high level mega if he withstood that." Izzy said.

"You aren't even worth my time. I'll leave you to my comrade. Farewell." Ibishiomon said as he vanished.

"Hey where are you going?" Davis said, but Metallizardmon jumped down in his place.

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent." Metallizardmon said.

"Who are you?" Izzy said.

"I am Metallizardmon, one of the five leaders of the Dark Tribe."

"Metallizardmon?" Izzy said as he brought out his computer. "He's only an ultimate."

"I might be an ultimate, but I'm still powerful." Metallizardmon said.

"**Salamander Breath**."

He breathed out fire and moved his head side to side, but Exveemon and Kabuterimon moved out of the way with Davis and Izzy.

"**Reptile Wheel**."

He brought his head to the tip of his tail and started bouncing against the ground trying to hit them.

"Missed me." Exveemon said.

"You think so?" Metallizardmon said as he redirected himself and hit Exveemon. He stopped and Exveemon was holding his shoulder.

"You okay?" Kabuterimon said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he can fly so let's attack from the air." Exveemon said.

"Let's do it." Kabuterimon said as they flew up and flew down at him.

"Oh please. Let's go for a spin." Metallizardmon said.

"**Sala-Cyclone**."

He started spinning around at extreme speed that had him bang against them and blew them back.

"He's powerful." Izzy said.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Davis said.

"Don't worry I'll get him." Exveemon said as he started to try and pound him, but Metallizardmon kept jumping out of the way.

"Keep going you'll get him." Davis said.

"You got nothing." Metallizardmon said as he whacked him with his tail, but Exveemon got back up. "Unreal no one could get up after they've been hit three times with what I gave him."

"Time to level up Kabuterimon." Izzy said.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon"

"You think digivolving will help you. I don't think so." Metallizardmon said.

"**Reptile Wheel**."

Metallizardmon started bouncing up to Megakabuterimon, but he brought up one of his arms up and the friction created sparks. When he couldn't push through he jumped back.

"He's made of metal so give him a good shock." Izzy said.

"I think I can add a little power to it." Exveemon said.

"**Horn Buster**."

"**V-Laser**."

Both attacks hit and Metallizardmon was down. They thought they had him, but he started to get back up.

"Darn it he won't stay down." Davis said.

"I admit, you with the Exveemon, you have more energy in you than a normal human. I can tell by the bond of you two have." Metallizardmon said. "However it's not enough to beat me."

"Hold it right there." Tai and Matt came in with Greymon and Garurumon.

"Tai, Matt!" Davis said.

"Is the city alright?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, the ninjas are human again." Matt said.

"What!? Ibishiomon I can't believe you." Metallizardmon said. "Alright we'll let you kids go for now, but know this. When we find our orb we'll burn your city to the ground." Then he disappeared.

"Hey lizard boy where are you going?" Davis said.

"Don't you want to finish our fight?" Exveemon said.

"Leave it Davis. They're probably a million miles away or in the digital world by now." Tai said.

"By the way Davis I suppose you have news for us if you came from the digital world." Matt said.

"Oh yeah I got to talk to Ryan." Davis said as he got on Exveemon and flew off.

…

Ryan

Ryan was out in the streets and when Davis found him he was already talking to Yolei.

"Davis?" Ryan said.

"Hey. Yolei you're back." Davis said.

"Yeah and it looks like I missed a lot." Yolei said.

"Yolei was just telling me what she found out." Ryan said.

"About the Dark Tribe. Apparently that orb isn't just treasure. It's also a seal for Mastermon." Yolei said.

"A seal?" Davis said.

"Yeah, he was sealed away a long time ago." Yolei said. "Now after all this time they're trying to revive Mastermon."

"If that's the case we need to find that orb before they do or else Mastermon will be revived and it could be the end of the world." Ryan said.

To Be Continued….

Now that the digidestine know what the Dark Tribe is after how will they stop them? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	14. Protect The Orb

Davis and Veemon were at the top of their building looking out to the city, but Davis had his mind set on the Dark Tribe.

"Davis what're you thinking about?" Veemon said.

"We can't just keep wasting time." Davis said. "The Dark Tribe is out there and we're just sitting here like we're waiting for them to make the first move." Then Joe and Gomamon came up to them.

"Davis, hey I got great news." Joe said.

"That orb you guys have been talking about is found." Gomamon said.

"What!? You mean the one we lost?" Davis said.

"What? You lost it?" Joe said and Davis forgot Joe didn't know about what happened at the fort.

"Oh well if you didn't know about it forget it." Davis said.

"It's over and done with. The important thing is it's found." Veemon said.

"Right, come on Ryan wants to talk to us." Joe said and they both made a run for it.

…

The School

Ryan and Hagurumon were in the computer lab and noticed that Davis and Joe came in.

"Ryan is that orb really found?" Davis said.

"Thankfully yes. It's being held in the digital world and was found by some villagers." Ryan said. "It's in a small village at the desert known as Kogon Village and is held in a tower."

"However once the Dark Tribe finds out they'll do whatever it takes to get their hands on it." Hagurumon said.

"We can't allow them to take the orb. You two head out and protect the orb." Ryan said. "Matt already went on ahead so he'll be joining you."

"Right we're on it." Davis said.

"Oh and Davis try not to lose it this time." Ryan said still holding him against losing the orb last time.

"I told you we were sorry." Davis said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll protect the orb this time." Veemon said.

"Right come on Joe." Davis said.

"You got it." Joe said and they both went through the digital gate.

…..

The Digital World

Joe and Davis emerged through the digital gate and were in the desert facing the village with a big black tower in the center.

"So that's the tower." Veemon said.

"The orb is being held at the top." Joe said. Then they saw an explosion come from it.

"That can't be good." Veemon said.

"When is an explosion ever good?" Gomamon said and they ran for the village. At the bottom floor of the tower Matt and Garurumon were busy fighting four Roachmon.

"Man there's no end to these guys." Garurumon said.

"What a nuisance." Matt said. "Get out of the way already!" He roared and Garurumon blasted them with his blue flames. Then Joe and Davis came running in.

"Matt are you okay?" Davis said as Matt turned to face them.

"You guys are late. The enemy started their attack ages ago." Matt said.

"We didn't think they would be here so soon." Joe said.

"We better move fast. Take us to where the orb is being held." Davis said.

"Alright follow me." Garurumon said and he lead the way leading them up the stairs. They ran up to the stairs, but Joe was getting tired easily.

"Haven't these digimon heard of an elevator?" Joe said.

"You need to join a gym or something." Gomamon said. They made it to the top floor with the orb in a shrine, but Bumblelistmon was in there and looked like she was drilling through a barrier, but still saw them.

"You brats again. I should have finished you when I had the chance." Bumblelistmon said as she continued to drill.

"What are you doing?" Joe said.

"What does it look like, I'm stealing the orb." Bumblelistmon said. "Since these digimon put up a barrier to protect it I have the added hassle to break it."

"Don't kid yourself you bug." Veemon said.

"We're not letting you steal the orb." Davis said. They both charged in, but some kind of barrier stopped the two of them.

"She is quite clever. She put up another barrier so we cannot interfere." Joe said.

"This is no time to be admiring her work. She's gonna steal the orb." Davis said.

"Calm down. Look those symbols on the walls" Matt said as they saw two papers with a barrier symbol on them creating the barrier. "That seems to be powering the barrier. Concentrate on destroying those."

"Meddling brats and I'm so close." Bumblelistmon said. "Hey you guys buy me some time." Some Roachmon jumped down and attacked.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Okay Joe I'm ready." Gomamon said.

"No the added weight of Ikkakoumon could have the floor break right under us." Joe said. One Roachmon tried to attack them, but they moved out of the way.

"Wow their breath is as nasty as their face." Gomamon said. Exveemon pounded right through them.

"This is why they're called Roachmon. They are so annoying." Exveemon said. Garurumon bit down on the antennas of one and tossed him at others.

"We just need to get through them and take out the symbols." Garurumon said.

"I'm almost there, just a little longer." Bumblelistmon said.

"We won't get through in time." Garurumon said.

"Oh yes you will." Davis said as he and Matt got a hold of the papers and ripped them breaking the barrier. "Attack her now."

"**V-Laser**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

Both of them blaster her and that broke her concentration from the drilling. The Roachmon were blasted too and Bumblelistmon was growing angry.

"Blast it." Bumblelistmon said.

"Ha is this what we should expect from you and the other weaklings of your tribe?" Matt said.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Bumblelistmon said as she grew angrier.

"Serves you right for trying to take over both worlds." Matt said. Bumblelistmon flew in at them, but they moved out of the way.

"I told you to shut up already!" Bumblelistmon roared.

"I think you made her mad." Davis said.

"I'll change your tune. Now come on!" Bumblelistmon said.

"Alright we'll show you what we can really do." Garurumon said.

"Don't underestimate a member of the Dark tribe." Bumblelistmon said as she flew at them again and pushed Exveemon and Garurumon out of the building and they both fell into a moat. Then power started building up in her wings and antennas.

"**Swarm Storm**."

She launched electric lasers down at them and with them in the water they got shocked as well with her laughing.

"Now Gomamon!" Joe said and Gomamon jumped out.

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

Ikkakoumon body slammed her down, but she was able to pull herself out and Ikakkoumon landed in the moat.

"**Drill Sting**."

Her bud pulled out, still connected to her body and started spinning it like a drill. She hit all three and pushed right past them.

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**V-Laser**."

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

All three of them tried to attack, but she moved too fast and all three of them missed. Davis, Joe, and Matt ran down and out of the tower and saw what was going on.

"Man she's too fast and strong for them." Matt said.

"She must be at least an ultimate level digimon." Joe said.

"You can't beat me. I'm too much for you." Bumblelistmon said.

"Oh just give me five seconds and I'll show you how strong I am." Exveemon said as he flew up at her and tried to pound her, but she kept moving out of the way.

"That's five seconds." Bumbelistmon said as she tried to sting him, but he was able to move out of the way. Exveemon flew up and Garurumon and Ikakkoumon were aimed at her.

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

They both blasted her, but she was able to fly through the smoke.

"Is that all you got?" Bumblelistmon said.

"Forgetting something?" She turned around and saw Exveemon pounded her. Bumblelistmon flew up above him and charged up.

"**Swarm Storm**."

He got blasted and was shocked and pushed down to the ground. Garurumon and Ikakkoumon tried to help him, but they couldn't get close enough.

"Come Exveemon get up." Davis said.

"It's useless to try and cheer him on at now." Bumblelistmon said.

"It's never useless. Come Exveemon dig deep and fight back." Davis said and Exveemon was getting up.

"What? How can that be?" Bumblelistmon said and looked at Davis. "It feels like there is tremendous amounts of energy in that boy and is being given to his partner." She whispered.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon blasted her and was able to break free from her attack.

"Alright let's finish her off." Matt said with his and Joe's digivices out.

"Garurumon digivolve to….Weregarurumon"

"Ikakkoumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

Weregarurumon jumped on her and grabbed her antennas. He steered her flying and bashed her against the tower and the ground. He then jumped off her giving Zudomon a clear shot.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Wolf Claw**."

They both blasted her and she crashed on the ground.

"How could I lose? I am among the strongest." Bumblelistmon said.

"Because we had friends to back each other up." Weregarurumon said.

"You might as well give it up." Exveemon said.

"I think not." Bumblelistmon said as she was able to get up and vanished.

"Huh where'd she go?" Joe said.

"The orb!?" Zudomon said thinking she went for it. Exveemon flew up and saw it was safe.

"It's still here guys." Exveemon said.

"The next time we meet I'm going to slice you up eight different ways." Bumblelistmon's voice echoed through the air.

To Be Continued….

The orb is safe for now, but what else will the Dark Tribe do to get their hands on it. Don't miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	15. A Dangerous Trade

After the battle with Bumblelistmon the orb was safe and Davis, Matt, and Joe were all set to leave with Exveemon, Zudomon, and Weregarurumon finishing their part of repairs to the tower.

"Too bad Bumblelistmon got away. We could have finished her." Davis said.

"All that matters is the orb is still in our hands." Matt said.

"Well anyway we should be heading back to the real world." Joe said.

"I guess you're right." Matt said.

"Hold on." Weregarurumon said.

"What's wrong?" Matt said. Weregarurumon started sniffing the air.

"It's faint, but it smells like something is burning." Weregarurumon said.

"Burning, where?" Matt said.

"It's quite the distance away." Weregarurumon said.

"Joe you head back and tell the others where we are. Davis we'll go check it out." Matt said. They both jumped on Exveemon and Weregarurumon ran off with them following. They ran through the desert and eventually came up into the forest.

"Wow Weregarurumon has a strong nose if he could smell something this far away." Exveemon said.

"He is an ultimate, his senses must have grown stronger after all this time." Matt said.

"It's just up ahead." Weregarurumon said, but when they stopped they came up to a village with most of the buildings burned down.

"What is this?" Davis said as they walked around.

"How awful." Matt said.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone insight, have they been abducted?" Exveemon said.

"I don't know." Weregarurumon said and then he sensed something. "Guys be careful, we have company." Two Ninjamon appeared through the burned houses.

"Ninjamon!" Exveemon said and they got angry because they knew this was the work of the Dark Tribe.

"You scumbags. We're going to mash each of you into a pulp." Davis said. Both the ninja brought out their swords and attacked. Weregarurumon tried to slid kick one, but it jumped over him. Weregarurumon jumped up and grabbed Ninjamon and tossed him down. Then he kicked him.

"Too easy." Weregarurumon said. The other Ninjamon tried to slash Exveemon, but he moved out of the way. He hit him with his tail.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon blasted him and he was down.

"Incoming." Matt said as two more came from the cliffs. Exveemon tried to pound one, but it kept jumping out of the way. Weregarurumon had one back up to a set of stairs. Ninjamon jumped up, but Weregarurumon ran behind him and jumped up kicking him down.

"**Wolf Claw**."

Weregarurumon blasted the Ninjamon down. The other jumped up to the roof of a building, but Exveemon flew over him. Exveemon was about to pound him, but it jumped out of the way. Weregarurumon jumped and pounded it with Exveemon pounding it down and finished by stomping on it.

"There could be more. Davis you check over the bridge behind you. I'll check the higher grounds." Matt said.

"Got it." Davis said as he and Exveemon went over a bridge and Matt and Weregarurumon ran up a set of stairs. Matt made it to a house at the tallest point in the village where five Ninjamon were.

"You sure you can take on five?" Matt said.

"Leave it to me." Weregarurumon said. Each Ninjamon jumped and attacked at him, but Weregarurumon was able to fight them back. All of them tried attacking at once with their swords, but Weregarurumon jumped and the swords clashed into each other and Weregarurumon got a hold of them.

"You might want to cover your eyes Matt. People your age are not ready to see this." Weregarurumon said and Matt covered his eyes. After a few minutes Matt opened them and saw Ninjamon had claw marks all over them. Davis and Exveemon were fighting two of them on the other side of a river.

"Try a pile driver." Davis said. Exveemon flew up and flew down with his elbow out hitting the ground throwing the Ninjamon off balance. Exveemon spun around and knocked them down. "Throwing stars at 2 o'clock." Exveemon saw the shuriken and flew up and over to a stable for horses with two Ninjamon inside.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon blasted the stables and the Ninjamon were caught in the explosion with the building collapsing down on them.

"Nice work." Davis said. Two more Ninjamon were sneaking up behind them. Then Davis and Exveemon heard something and when they turned around they saw the Ninjamon down with Matt and Weregarurumon out.

"You two okay?" Matt said.

"Yeah thanks." Davis said and they turned to the Ninjamon.

"I can't believe they were just attack a random village. What exactly is going on?" Matt said.

"Let's hurry and get back to the real world." Davis said.

…

The Real World

Everyone was in the computer room and noticed that Matt and Davis came through the digital gate.

"Matt!" Sora said with joy.

"Davis!" Kari said with joy too as they both hugged them. "We were worried about you guys."

"What about me and Gabumon, we were there too." Veemon said.

"We're fine." Matt said.

"But guys it's a disaster. A small village has been attacked by the Dark Tribe." Davis said.

"There wasn't a villager in sight. You don't think the tribe…." Matt couldn't bring himself to say.

"No. We already know and the villagers are safe." Ross said.

"Those despicable scoundrels." Yolei said.

"Guys what the heck is going on?" Davis said.

"Well we just got a message from the Dark Tribe." Tai said.

"They plan on launching a full out attack if we don't hand over the orb." Ryan said.

"But they'll do that even if we do hand it over. So what do we do?" T.K. said.

"We could meet their demands and jumped them when they approach." Ryan said, but had second thoughts. "No forget it. The outcome far outweighs the benefits."

"Yeah that does sound like a long shot." Ken said.

"Don't say that Ken it makes it sound like we have no chance of winning." Izzy said.

"Wait a minute. If we can't either way…."Ryan said and thought about it carefully. "Alright Tai, Matt, Davis, T.K. I need you guys for this plan."

"Whatever you need." Tai said.

"Let's talk for a second Tai." Ryan said as they stepped outside.

…

The Digital World

The four of them and their digimon were out in the forest going over with what's going on.

"Okay I'm going to go over our strategy." Tai said. "Davis you're the one who will be handing over the orb."

"Wait a minute are we making some kind of deal with them?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about that. When they're about to take it I want Exveemon to sneak up on them and block off their route of escape." Tai said. "Matt and I will be right behind you and attack together."

"In our attempts to stop them then T.K. it's up to you and Patamon to chase them down." Matt said.

"Well okay." T.K. said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I hope this works." Patamon said.

"Davis just make sure they don't catch on to our plan." Tai said.

"You got it." Davis said. Davis waited in a clear area in the woods with the orb while Tai and Matt remained hidden with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Then Flaustmon came out of the shadows. "You! So you're a member of the Dark Tribe."

"Yeah. I'm Flaustmon, one of five leaders of the Dark Tribe. Word of advice don't try anything foolish."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't need a scheme. I could blow you guys away anytime of the week." Davis said.

"I'm sure we'll put that to the test soon enough." Flaustmon said and grabbed the orb. "I'll take this." Then Exveemon flew down behind him.

"Now we got you, nowhere to run." Exveemon said.

"Think again." Flaustmon said as he tossed the paper with the barrier symbol on them to the trees trapping all three of them and Matt and Tai couldn't get in.

"What is this?" Tai said.

"Go for the symbols to break the barrier." Matt said as they work to destroy the symbols.

'Tai, Matt what the heck are you two doing?' Davis thought.

"You aren't the only ones that can pull a fast one." Flaustmon said. He tossed the orb up and Bumblelistmon grabbed it.

"It's ours now." Bumblelistmon said.

"Oh no you don't." Exveemon said as he flew up, but she disappeared and Waustmon appeared knocking Exveemon down and he landed on the ground. "Who are you?"

"I am Waustmon, one of five leaders of the Dark Tribe and his brother."

"Brother!?" They both said. Then the barrier came down and Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon came to their side.

"Sorry had to get through the barrier." Tai said.

"Guys they got away with the orb." Davis said.

"Our business here is done." Flaustmon said.

"Now we'll be your opponents." Waustmon said. They both thrust their arms, but they moved out of the way. Wargreymon faced Flaustmon and Metalgarurumon and Exveemon faced Waustmon.

"**Flame Thrust**."

Flaustmon's hands lit on fire and started thrusting them, but Wargreymon kept moving out of the way. Exveemon tried to pound Waustmon, but he grabbed his arm and tossed him into the trees. Metalgarurumon tried to attack, but Waustmon grabbed him by the snout and stopped him. However Exveemon got up and pounded him, but he got back up.

"You can't beat me so easily." Waustmon said. Wargreymon tried to strike Flaustmon, but he was able to block them.

"**Volcanic Spit**."

Flaustmon spun around shooting fireballs from his mouth, but Wargreymon jumped back. Flaustmon grabbed his arms, but Wargreymon was able to kick him off.

"These guys are tough, but not tough enough." Wargreymon said.

"That means that these two are at least ultimate." Tai said.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon tried to blast, but Waustmon was able to block it.

"**Hydro Spit**."

He spat pressurized water at Exveemon and Metalgarurumon and had the force of a missile, but they kept moving out of the way.

"So that's it, one works with fire and the other works with water." Metalgarurumon said. Exveemon stopped right next to Davis.

"Without Ken I don't think I have the strength to fight them." Exveemon said.

"We took on those other two. We can take these two." Davis said.

"How can you when you're trap?" Waustmon said.

"**Water Prison**."

He slammed his hand on the ground and a geyser erupted under Davis and Exveemon trapping them in water. Exveemon tried to squeeze out, but the speed of the water kept him from escaping.

"Oh no Davis, Exveemon!" Matt shouted. Metalgarurumon tried to save them, but Waustmon grabbed him by the leg and tossed him at Wargreymon.

"**Flame Thrust**."

Flaustmon thrusted his hands at both the mega digimon pushing them back.

"Tai we got to do something or else Davis and Exveemon are going to run out of air." Matt said as they saw Davis was just about to run out of air.

"Hold them off while I finish their friends." Flaustmon said as we went to Davis and Exveemon

"Alright time to finish both of you." Waustmon said.

"**Water Prison**."

Waustmon tried to prison Matt and Tai, but Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon was able to get them out of the geyser before it erupts.

"We got to do something." Tai said.

"I'll stop him." Metalgarurumon said.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

He launched his ice blast at Flaustmon and he was frozen, but his heat and strength freed him. However it did give Matt an idea.

"Wait, aim for Waustmon ." Matt said. Metalgarurumon attacked Waustmon and he was frozen. "If he works with water he's vulnerable against ice."

"**Terra Force**."

Wargreymon launched his energy orb and destroyed Waustmon and that caused Davis and Exveemon to be free.

"Waustmon!" Flaustmon shouted. Then Metalgarurumon tackled Flaustmon out of the way.

"Davis are you okay?" Matt said as both of them were coughing out water.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"Time to finish this." Wargreymon said.

"**Nova Force**."

He spun around and struck Flaustmon right in the gut and knocked him down. Davis and Exveemon ran over and both he and Tai had him right where they wanted him, but Matt wnet the other way.

"So you used yourself as bait and let your friend getaway." Tai said.

"Yes everything I've done is for the revival of the tribe." Flaustmon said.

"Revival of the tribe?" Davis said.

"Yes, there are others scattered across the digital world." Flaustmon said. "When Mastermon is revived the scatter survivors will come and the world shall be ours."

"Do you really think that dream will come true?" Tai said.

"I don't know, but for us there was no choice." Flaustmon said. "Ibishiomon the rest is up to you." After that he collapsed and turned to data.

"Tai?" Davis said.

"He was doing everything he could for his tribe. He's been just been going at it the wrong way." Tai said and they felt sorry for him, but Davis realized.

"The orb! What happened to Matt?" Davis said.

"He went after T.K. We better head back." Tai said.

….

The Computer Room

They met up and told Ryan what just happened.

"I see so they made off with the orb." Ryan said.

"But Matt and T.K. are hunting them down as they speak." Davis said.

"With any luck they'll find their base." Tai said.

"Alright all we can do is wait." Ryan said.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Davis said. Then Matt and T.K. came through the digital gate and had their heads held low.

"Let me guess you failed." Ryan said.

"Sorry guys." T.K. said.

"They got away." Matt said.

"Don't worry it's okay." Ryan said.

"What about the orb?" Davis said.

"Sorry guys we thought it be better if you were left in the dark." Ryan said. "The orb you handed over was actually…a fake."

"What!?" All of them except Tai said.

"Then where's the real one?" Davis said.

"It's still being held and studied at the village." Tai said.

"But if they find out it's a fake they'll be looking for us all over again." T.K. said.

"By that time the village will find a way to destroy it." Ryan said.

"As long as we can buy some more time we'll still pull out on top." Tai said.

"Well I get it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Davis said pouting they didn't tell him like all those other times.

"Oh don't be like that. I'll even pay for your first date with Kari." Tai said.

"Really!" Davis said.

"He's only saying that so you would look like a bad boyfriend." Matt said and that got Davis down again.

"It was worth a shot." Tai said.

To Be Continued….

Can the digidestine buy some more time to destroy the orb? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.

AN: Sorry it's so long and there's a chance the next few chapters will be just as long.


	16. Destroy The Orb

Davis and Veemon were finishing up their dinner as they slurped up some noodles from their ramen.

"Aw that hit the spot." Davis said.

"You sure can cook." Veemon said. Then Davis' cell phone went off. When he saw it was Kari he flipped it open.

"Hey babe." Davis said.

"Davis I got great news. They found a way to destroy the Dark Tribe's orb." Kari said. When Davis heard that he was so surprised that he fell out of his chair.

"Are you serious!?" Davis said.

"Yeah, Ryan is waiting for you at the computer lab. Everyone else went on ahead." Kari said. "I'll meet you there. See you soon Sweetie." After that she hung up and Davis got up.

"Come on Veemon. We got to get our butts over to the computer lab." Davis said.

…

The Computer Lab

Ryan and Hagurumon were inside and heard Davis and Veemon come running in.

"Ryan Kari just told me. Did the digimon in the village really find a way to destroy the orb?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but the Dark Tribe are going to do whatever it takes to stop us." Ryan said. "We cannot allow them to steal the orb."

"We were just waiting for you two so we can get going." Hagurumon said.

"Really we're the last to know." Davis complained. "Oh who cares at a time like this? Come one let's get going and destroy that orb."

"If you be kind enough to open the gate we can get going." Ryan said.

"Digi-Port Open!" Davis open the digital gate and they both went through.

…

Kogon Village

It was late at night with all the other digidestine except Kari and Gatomon on the top floor of the tower with the orb with Davis and Ryan running in.

"You guys finally made it." T.K. said.

"It's finally time. Let's get this thing smashed already." Davis said.

"Easy Davis." Ross said. "A little ritual has to be done so we can weaken its power so it will be a whole lot easier to destroy."

"It makes sense since Flamedramon couldn't destroy it." Ken said.

"Aw I don't think I can wait." Davis said.

"By the way Davis where's Kari?" Tai said.

"Kari? She left before us, I thought she be here already." Davis said.

"Hey here she comes." Mimi said as they saw Kari running in.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Kari said.

"What took you so long?" Matt said.

"Didn't you leave before us Kari, and where's Gatomon?" Veemon said.

"Oh she's up on the roof being a look out, and about being late I got lost on the way here." Kari said.

"It's really a straight path, you could see the tower when you came through the digital gate." Ross said.

"Doesn't matter you're here now." Tai said and she walked up to the orb.

"Anyway this is the orb we're protecting right? It's amazing." Kari said, but Ross had a feeling something was wrong. Then an explosion was heard outside. "What was that?"

"It has to be the Dark Tribe." Ryan said.

"So they came after all. What do we do?" Davis said.

"We need to protect the orb." Aquamon said.

"Kari and I will stay up here and protect it. The rest of you split up into teams of three and cover each side of the tower." Ross said.

"But I can't form Silphymon without Kari and Gatomon." Yolei said.

"I'm sure Mimi and Sora can help keep you cover." Ross said.

"Alright let's get going guys." Davis said as they all ran out the door. When they reached bottom they each split up and took each side of the tower. The groups were T.K., Cody, and Joe. Tai, Matt, and Izzy. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei. Ryan, Ken, and Davis. When Ryan, Ken, and Davis checked the west side they came faced with four Roachmon.

"There you are you lousy Dark Tribe mates." Veemon said.

"We better take care of them fast or they'll infiltrate the tower." Ryan said and they had their digivices ready.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Hagurumon digivolve to….Guardromon"

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Guardromon digivolve to….Andromon."

Two Roachmon kicked Andromon's chest, but they failed as he stood his ground and he repelled them. Paildramon tried to use his stingers on the other two. Andromon grabbed the two and banged them against each other.

"Round and round we go." Andromon said as he tossed them and hit the other Roachmon.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Gatling Attack**."

They both launched their attacks and blasted all four of the Roachmon. On the east side Shakkoumon and Zudomon were busy fighting four more. Zudomon got a hold of them and tossed them in the air.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Justice Beam**."

Both of them blasted the Roachmon in the air.

"Way to go you guys." Cody said.

"Who needs bug spray when we got you?" T.K. said.

"Well actually bug spray is very helpful." Joe said.

"I was kidding Joe." T.K. said. Over on the south side Lillymon, Garudamon, and Aquailamon fought four more of the Roachmon. The Roachmon were tossing garbage, but the girls moved out of the way.

"I've heard of fighting dirty, but this is ridiculous." Sora said as they dodged more garbage.

"That's it. Lillymon please squish them!" Mimi screamed.

"You got it." Lillymon said.

"**Flower Cannon**."

Lillymon fired her energy blast knocking down one of the Roachmon.

"Aquailamon take them down." Yolei said.

"Let's show them why birds are the bugs' predator Garudamon." Aquailamon said.

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Wing Blade**."

Both of them blasted the other Roachmon. On the north side four Roachmon were running in a panic from Megakabuterimon, Metalgreymon, and Weregarurumon

"Look at the roaches running away." Matt said.

"Usually they just keep coming." Izzy said.

"Alright guys let them have it, we won't let them get away." Tai said.

"**Giga Blaster**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Wolf Claw**."

The combined attacks caused a giant explosion. After they were done they all regrouped at the entrance.

"Don't tell me these guys had enough already." Davis said.

"I think we got them all." Yolei said.

"Something's wrong. It's too early for them to be giving up." Ryan said.

"True and there didn't seem to be that many." Andromon said.

"No we each faced four. What's going on?" Cody said. Then there was an explosion in the tower and part of it caught on fire.

"Guys the tower!" Mimi said.

"Now I get it. The battle out here was just to distract us." Ryan said.

"Oh man Ross and Kari are still up there. If we don't do something they're in trouble." Davis said.

"I know, but there's another problem." Cody said as he pointed behind them and an army of Roachmon were heading their way.

"Eww so many roaches." Mimi said.

"The rest of you hold them off. Davis, Ken we're going in follow me." Ryan said as he led the way and the others followed.

"Guys be careful." Tai said.

"Don't you want to go save your sister?" Sora said.

"Ross is still with her and with digimon like that she'll be fine. At least I hope." Tai said. Inside the tower Davis and the others made it and were racing through the flames.

"The fire has already reached so high." Ryan said.

"We better get going. Ross and Kari are probably trapped at the top." Ken said.

"Let's get going." Davis said as they started to move through the building until they came across the last set of stairs. "Ross, Kari just hold on."

"Wait do you hear voices?" Andromon said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan said.

"Just be quiet for a minute." Paildramon said and started listening.

"We're tired of these charades. Just show who you are."

"What are you talking about we can't fight now. It be what they want."

"Is that so?"

"That sounds like Kari and Ross."

"Be careful on this one." Ryan said. Up on the top floor Crazillamon and Ross were facing Kari. Crazillamon charged in at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Hahahah how did you know I wasn't your friend?" Kari said.

"Ever since I changed back I've been able to tell who's a friend." Ross said. "Besides you can tell by looking at a person."

"This is why I hate all you mortals with your bonds of friendship." Kari said. "Of course there are those who wouldn't know the difference."

"Davis." Ross said knowing who she was talking about.

"Guys are you okay?" Davis said as he and the others except Paildramon ran up to them.

"Davis help me, he's an imposter and attacked me." Kari said acting scared.

"Are you serious?" Davis said.

"We did attack her." Crazillamon said.

"But she's the imposter." Ross said.

"Don't be fooled Davis." Kari said, but held a burning piece of wood behind his back. However Paildramon came out of hiding and launched a cable knocking it out of her hands and they regrouped with Ross.

"See what happens when you're careful." Ryan said.

"How dare you mess with my emotions." Davis said with anger.

"How dare you mess with my plans." Kari said.

"It's going to take more than a phony image to stop us." Ken said.

"Phony? Are you sure? This body maybe real, I could be controlling it from afar." Kari said.

"Don't bother with the lies. My systems can tell you're lying." Andromon said.

"Oh then I guess there's no need for this." Kari said. Then wings came out of her back and became Bumblelistmon.

"You're that bug!" Davis said all surprised.

"Yes now I'm taking that orb." Bumblelistmon said.

"So this was their angle." Ken said.

"But then where's the real Kari?" Paildramon said.

"Worry about that later, here she comes." Crazillamon said as they were ready to fight.

"We should have done this from the beginning. Like I said I'm going to slice you up eight different ways." Bumblelistmon said. She flew in with her stinger out, but they moved out of the way.

"Keep her away from the orb." Andromon said as he tackled her away. Bumblelistmon spun around shaking him off. Paildramon brought out his stinger, but Bumblelistmon countered with her own stinger. Crazillamon came from behind her and kicked her into the flames.

"Careful this tower can take much more." Ryan said. Then Bumblelistmon emerged from the flames.

"It's going to take more than some fire to stop me." Bumblelistmon said.

"**Drill Sting**."

She spun her stinger around at Crazillamon, but he crossed his swords and was able to block her. Andromon tried to kick her in the face, but Bumblelistmon pulled back. Paildramon jumped above her, but when he came down she back flipped and the stinger hit him.

"Attack her from all ends." Andromon said. All three of them charged in at her, but she flew up and they crashed into each other.

"Now I have you." Bumblelistmon said.

"**Swarm Storm**."

She fired her lasers and all three of them were getting shocked and they couldn't getaway.

"Now what do we do?" Ken said.

"Davis you fought her before." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but even then she was powerful." Davis said.

"Wait a minute." Ross said. "Guys pull out and go for the wings. If she can't fly it makes it easier to hit."

"Easier said than done. We can't move." Paildramon said.

"Leave it to me. If I can just get my swords up." Crazillamon said as he crossed his swords and try to reflect the laser.

"What are you doing?" Bumblelistmon said. Crazillamon reflected a laser and Bumblelistmon got blasted. The digimon got free and Crazillamon charged at her and sliced her wings right off. "No my wings!"

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Lightning Blade**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

All three of them launched their attacks and blasted her. She was brought down and barely could get up.

"How….How could I lose?" Bumblelistmon said.

"Where's the real Kari and Gatomon? Tell me!" Davis roared.

"Those girls. By now I suspect their no longer in this world." Bumblelistmon said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Paildramon said.

"Answer us. You're finished either way." Crazillamon said.

"Why are you so concerned about those two?" Bumblelistmon said.

"Kari and Gatomon are important to us. Kari is important to me more than anything. Now where are they!?" Davis shouted.

"Alright. Those two are probably, most likely…..NOW!" Bumblelistmon shouted. They turned around and saw Ibishiomon with the orb.

"Victory is at last ours." Ibishiomon said as he jumped out with the orb. Ross turned back to Bumblelistmon.

"What an evil witch." Ross said.

"Hey call him back right now." Ryan said.

"Sorry, but this is my choice." Bumblelistmon said and Crazillamon figured out what she was doing.

"Quick get out of the building." Crazillamon said as they grabbed their partners and headed for the wall.

"I'm taking you all along WITH ME!" Bumblelistmon shouted and exploded. They managed to get out just before the tower collapsed. They regrouped with the others and told what happened.

"She was determined to take us with her." Ryan said.

"Blast it." Davis said and ran off.

"Hey where are you going?" Ross said.

"Where do you think? I have to save Kari." Davis said.

"I'm with you." Tai said.

"Hold on guys. We should head back to the real world." Ryan said.

"What!? Kari could need our help." Davis said.

"Slow down." Ross said. "We don't even know which world Kari is in. We can't do anything until we know for sure where she is." Davis was still getting angry so Ross placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to abandon Kari. I'm asking you to wait for her. We'll find her, I promise."

"Blast it all." Davis said with even more anger.

To Be Continued….

Will the digidestine be able to find Kari and Gatomon and be able to rescue them? Stay tune for the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	17. Behind Enemy Lines

"I can't believe this. It's driving me crazy." Davis said as he paced around his apartment as he was angry about Kari being held by the Dark Tribe. "Man how can Ross and the others expect me to remain calm and wait when my girlfriend needs me."

"You heard them Davis. We can't do anything until we can find out where she is." Veemon said.

"I don't care!" Davis shouted. "That's it I can't wait around anymore. I'm going to find Kari whether or not Ross and the others will help me." Then his D-Terminal went off.

"Hey it's a message from Ross." Veemon said as he read it and his eyes widen. "Everyone else is in the computer room and wants us to meet them there. They found where Kari is."

"Are you serious!?" Davis said shouted as he took the D-Terminal and read. "Come on Veemon let's get going." He grabbed Veemon's arm and ran out the door as fast as he could.

…

The Computer Lab

Everyone was in the D-Terminal and Davis came running in.

"Guys did you really heard from Kari?" Davis said.

"Yeah she sent us a message saying that their main base is in Bogota Swamp." Ryan said.

"Great what are we waiting for?" Davis said.

"Davis is right we have to get moving." Tai said.

"Hold on for a second." Ryan said. "Our prime adjective should be the orb."

"The orb?" Yolei said.

"If they revive Mastermon than it's all over for us." Ryan said.

"Wait are you saying we should just abandon Kari?" Sora said.

"No Ryan is taking the account the value Kari and Gatomon have as hostages." Ross said.

"Exactly they could use them against us." Ryan said. "The same is with my brother and anyone else they captured. I know it may be hard, but they would want us to finish the mission."

"But if Kari had enough freedom to send us a message it might not be as bad as we think." Ross said. "However that was a while ago. If they find out she could be in trouble."

"Who cares!? We know where she is and where their base is so let's get going." Davis said.

"Right, I sent a message to our friends around the world because we're going to need a lot of help against these guys. If they have an army we need an army and if Mastermon is revived we need all of them." Izzy said.

"Good now let's go. It's time to finish this once and for all." Ross said. "Digi-Port Open!"

…

Bogota Swamp

They arrived at the swamp and saw a battle going on between other digidestine and the Dark Tribe's minions. In the water was a small tower.

"That's it." Ryan said.

"Just that little tower?" Joe said.

"There's actually more to it. There's and underground area that stretches out for miles." Ryan said.

"So what do we do?" T.K. said.

"We split up and find a way in. Be careful everyone" Ross said. They all split up and went different ways. Ross, Ken, Davis with Paildramon and Crazillamon were heading to the front door of the tower.

"Why are we going through the front door?" Ken said.

"They probably wouldn't expect that." Crazillamon said.

"Let's get moving." Ross said as they ran through the water and some Ninjamon spotted them throwing shuriken. They moved out of the way and Paildramon aimed his blasters.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon blasted the Ninjamon knocking them down.

"I think they're expecting us to come through the front door." Paildramon said.

"Did I say front door? I meant top floor." Crazillamon said. They grabbed the guys and jumped to the top of the tower and saw an opening. When they made in some Roachmon came up from a passage that went down.

"**Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon blasted them and knocked them down.

"And now we go down." Crazillamon said.

"Geronimo!" Paildramon shouted as they jumped down and were in the underground area.

"Whoa this place is huge." Davis said.

"It looks like it goes on forever." Ken said.

"You can take a tour later. Remember why we're here." Ross said.

"Does anyone have a lock on Kari's signal?" Crazillamon said. They checked their D3s, but nothing.

"No, but she just might be out of range." Ken said.

"We better get moving." Ross said as they ran through the place, but it was like a maze.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Davis said.

"Why don't you pull out a map and we'll see." Ross said.

"I think we are. We got company." Crazillamon said as a group of Darklizardmon were heading their way.

"Bring it on. Nothing's going to stop me from saving Kari." Davis said.

"You heard him boys. Let them have it." Ross said. Both Paildramon and Crazillamon charged in and started stinging and slashing at the Darklizardmon.

"That's strange." Crazillamon said as they continued to fight.

"What is it?" Paildramon said.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of Metallizardmon or Ibishiomon. They're the only leaders left." Crazillamon said.

"Worry about that later. Take them down." Ken said.

"Allow me to wrap this up. Take cover." Crazillamon said as they all ducked behind a wall.

"**Sabre Slicer**."

Crazillamon started to spin around gathering wind around him. Then when he stopped he released the wind and it sliced right through all the Darklizardmon.

"Come on let's get going." Davis said as he ran off.

"At least wait for us." Paildramon said as they ran after him.

"Hey do you hear water splashing?" Ken said. They came across a bridge and looked under it seeing water moving against the walls.

"Hey guys check it out." Davis said as they saw the others at cages with a bunch of digimon that looked hurt.

"Ross look!" Crazillamon said as he saw Josh sitting against the wall with Kugamon in his arms.

"Josh!" Ross shouted as he ran to him and the others spotted them.

"Hey buddy I knew you would make it." Josh said.

"What is all this?" Davis said.

"These are the digimon the Dark Tribe took prisoner." Joe said.

"We all regrouped and found them. There could be a whole lot more." Matt said.

"Josh start from the beginning what happened?" Ryan said.

"They…They hooked us all up to some sort of machine." Josh said. "It drained our energy and they inject it into some kind of orb. It didn't matter how weak or broken we were, they just kept doing it."

"So the orb requires a tremendous amount of energy." Cody said.

"The energy must be for Mastermon for if they manage to revive him." Izzy said.

"Then we better get going. They might have all the energy they need." Sora said.

"W…Wait!" A Bigmamemon said as he tried to get up. "The human and her digimon partner, they tried to help us."

"What!?" Tai said.

"Was that human a girl and her partner a Gatomon?" Davis said.

"Yeah it was your friend Kari." Josh said.

"They tried their best to help us." Bigmamemon said. "However when they found out she snuck a message out a digimon came and took them down there." He pointed to a staircase that led down.

"Don't worry about us. Go and save your friends or they will…." Josh said, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What do we do?" Matt said.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm going after Kari." Tai said and was about to head down.

"Hold up Tai." Ross said.

"What is it?" Tai said.

"There are only two leaders of the Dark Tribe left. Metallizardmon who is an ultimate and Ibishiomon who is a mega." Ross said.

"So?" Tai said.

"There could be a lot of digimon down here that could need help." Ross said. "Your group with T.K., Cody, and Yolei find them and get out of here."

"What!? You want me to leave my sister!?" Tai shouted.

"Ibishiomon is powerful, but with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon he won't have a chance." Ross said. "Imperialdramon can hold him off until you catch up. If those two split up or stay together we can get these digimon out of here and have the power to fight them." Tai hated to say it, but he was right. Tai was better off with the others than going alone.

"Ross what about you, me, and Ken?" Davis said.

"We're going in after Kari." Ross said and they ran down the stairs and ran through the water. Their feet splashed against it as they ran through it. "Hey guys I'm starting to get Kari's signal."

"I have it too." Ken said as they saw a pink dot on their D3. "She's close."

"Yeah and they're getting closer." Paildramon said as Ninjamon were heading their way.

"We don't have time. Get them out of the way." Davis said.

"Right." Both Crazillamon and Paildramon said.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

They both blasted the Ninjamon and they were down in no time, but a few were still in the way. They tried using katanas, but they were able to block them.

"You guys are so annoying." Crazillamon said as he slashed right through them.

"Get out of the way." Paildramon said as he used his stingers and all of them were down.

"This way." Ken said as they made a right and were out of the water. "Alright we make a left and she's just up ahead."

"Kari just hold on we're coming." Davis said. They headed down a hall, but when they were out Ross stopped.

"Ross what is it?" Crazillamon said.

"Get down." Ross said as they hid behind some crates and a Roachmon and Darklizardmon missed them as they headed to battle. "Something tells me this is the main area. Are you two ready?"

"I am." Ken said.

"You know I am." Davis said.

"Good because at this point. There may be no turning back." Ross said.

To Be Continued…..

Will the small group of digidestine be able to save Kari and Gatomon before Mastermon is revived? Don't miss another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	18. Lizard Beat Or Beaten

Davis, Ken, Ross, Paildramon, and Crazillamon were sneaking down the path that lead them to a large room where the top of it had machines and when they looked up they saw Ibishiomon with Kari and Gatomon attached to two of those machines and an aura going from them to the machine.

"Kari!" Davis shouted. Ibishiomon looked down and spotted them.

"You again. I should have known you show up sooner or later." Ibishiomon said.

"Guys that's Ibishiomon. He's the big cheese." Paildramon said.

"Yeah he's that cloak figure we've been running into." Davis said.

"So that's him." Ken said.

"So you figured it out, and it took you months to do it." Ibishiomon said.

"You were the one that messed with my head and have me attack my friends. What are you doing now?" Ross said.

"What does it look like?" Ibishiomon said. "I just need a little bit more energy to be stored in the orb and these two possess it. Then Mastermon shall be revived."

"But why brainwash me?" Ross said.

"What did you hope to gain from that?" Crazillamon said.

"I've heard of you digidestine so I was afraid you get in the way." Ibishiomon said. "The flower I used is a special flower that amplifies the anger in a person's brain so I used you to eliminate the digidestine while my comrades and I gathered digimon to be used in the revival."

"But why are you reviving Mastermon?" Ken said.

"If I remember correctly it has something to do with bringing back members of their tribe or something." Davis said.

"Did you get that from Waustmon or Flaustmon?" Ibishiomon said. "Those buffed bozos wouldn't handle it if I told them the truth."

"Then what purpose do you have for reviving Mastermon?" Paildramon said.

"My purpose is….. My purpose…..? Purpose…..?" Ibishiomon tried talking, but he looked confused as he held his head and started acting weird.

"Quit talking crazy." Davis said.

"Hold up Davis, he's acting strange." Ross said.

"What is my purpose?" Ibishiomon said, but pulled himself together. "I don't need a purpose."

"Ross you saw it too right?" Crazillamon said.

"Yeah, I think there's something else going on with him. He's acting really strange." Ross said.

"Forget that, you better hand over Kari." Davis said as he ran to him, but Metallizardmon came down in front of him.

"Not so fast boy, you owe me a rematch from the last time we fought." Metallizardmon said.

"Get out of my way lizard." Davis said.

"Oh sure." Metallizardmon said as he jumped at him, but Paildramon got a hold of Metallizardmon.

"I'll get Kari." Crazillamon said as he ran past them, but Metallizardmon jumped off of Paildramon.

"**Reptile Wheel**."

He rolled around and hit Crazillamon's back. He bounced off of him and bounced off the wall hitting Paildramon. Crazillamon tried slashing at him, but Metallizardmon kept jumping out of the way.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon started blasting at Metallizardmon, but he slithered out of the way of the blast. Crazillamon tried attacking, but Metallizardmon jumped out of the way and landed on the wall. Paildramon started blasting him, but Metallizardmon kept on moving.

"Oh man he's faster than I remember. I just hope he's not stronger." Davis said as Metallizardmon jumped off the wall.

"Face it you can't beat me." Metallizardmon said.

"Oh yeah?" Crazilamon said as he charged at him.

"**Sala-Cyclone**."

Metallizardmon spun around and repelled. Paildramon tried blasting him again, but he kept spinning around and deflected the blast. Metallizardmon jumped through his spinning and knocked Paildramon down. He tried to bite him, but Paildramon tried to hold him off.

"Oh man your breath reeks. I do not want to be lizard food here." Paildramon said and Crazillamon was able to knock him off.

"He moves so fast and is so strong. How do we win against something like this?" Crazillamon said.

"He's got to have a weak spot somewhere." Ross said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any when I fought him before. Not even when he was blasted by Megakabuterimon's electricity stopped him." Davis said.

"So then how can we stop him?" Ken said.

"Simple, you can't." Ibishiomon said. "What are you waiting for Metallizardmon? Finish them."

"Alright I'm on it." Metallizardmon said.

"**Salamander Breath**."

He breathed fire, but they moved out of the way, but Metallizardmon started moving his head from side to side. Crazillamon jumped to Metallizardmon's left and ran in at him.

"Metallizardmon on you left!" Ibishiomon said. Metallizardmon's eyes widen so he stopped and jumped dodging Crazillamon's attack.

"I almost had him." Crazillamon said.

"That's it!" Ken said.

"That's what?" Davis said.

"Metallizardmon's weak spot. If he breathes fire he's vulnerable on the side." Ken said. "That could be our chance to attack."

"I see so when he breathes fire again we strike." Ross said.

"No there's more. We have to move quick otherwise Ibishiomon will warn him or he'll just jump out of the way." Ken said.

"So we need to move fast enough and wait for the right moment when he breathes fire." Ross said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." Crazillamon said. "Paildramon wait until I strike then finish him off."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get him to breathe fire?" Davis said.

"We'll just have to keep pushing his buttons to get him to do it." Ross said.

"**Reptile Wheel**."

Metallizardmon started bouncing around, but they kept moving out of the way. When Metallizardmon stopped he had them in his sights.

"**Salamander Breath**."

Metallizardmon started to breathe his fire and Crazillamon started moving. He was dangerously close to the fire, but he pulled out a head and Metallizardmon spotted him on his side.

'No I won't be able to get out of the way in time.' Metallizardmon thought. Then Crazillamon slashed at Metallizardmon's side and Metallizardmon felt the pain.

"**Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon blasted Metallizardmon in the side and Paildramon ready his blasters.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Metallizardmon got blasted and was knock down, but he was able to get himself back up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Davis said.

"What's it going to take to bring him down?" Ross said.

"Don't you get it? I'm unstoppable." Metallizardmon said.

"**Terra Force**."

Metallizardmon looked to his left and saw the ball of energy heading his way. He was caught in the blast and was destroyed. They looked to the entrance and saw Tai's group with T.K., Yolei, and Cody.

"Are you guys okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah thanks." Ken said.

"Stop right there." Ibishiomon said and they all looked to him. "Come any closer and the girl and her partner dies."

"You jerk. Why don't you come down here and fight." T.K. said.

"Now why would I do that when I have you at my mercy?" Ibishiomon said.

"There's got to be away for us to get to Kari and Gatomon without him hurting her." Yolei said and Davis had a thought, but held his head low.

"Hey guys." Davis said. "This Mastermon, will it be revived immediately?"

"Uh…I don't think so. I think Ibishiomon would have to perform a ritual, a ceremony and that could take some time." Ross said.

"Oh then it should be okay." Davis said.

"Davis what are you thinking?" Cody said.

"Hey pajama man!" Davis said looking up at him and getting his attention. "If you let Kari and Gatomon go, you can have all my energy!"

"What?" Ibishiomon being as surprised as the others.

"Davis what are you doing?" Tai said.

"It's okay it will take longer for him to drain my energy than Kari now." Davis said. "Once he lets her go you guys take care of her and Ross when you get the chance I want you to take him out."

"Come here boy, I find your proposal interesting. When you fought Metallizardmon and Bumblelistmon they said you had great energy. Let's see if that's true." Ibishiomon said.

"Alright, just don't die on us Davis." Ross said.

"I can't die, at least not until I take Kari on our first date." Davis said. After a while Kari and Gatomon soon began to wake up.

"Kari are you okay?" Tai said.

"Guys, you got my message?" Kari said.

"Yeah and just in time by the looks of things." Sora said.

"AAAARRRGGGH!"

"What was that?" Gatomon said. They looked up and saw Davis energy being drained.

"Davis!?" Kari said.

"Oh this boy has more energy than I imagined." Ibishiomon said. Paildramon then dedigivolved into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Guys what's going on?" Kari said.

"Don't worry this is Davis' plan." Ross said. "Listen Kari as soon as Ibishiomon moves away from Davis you and the others get Davis out of that thing and look out for him."

"What about you Ross?" Gatomon said.

"Me. I'll be going after him." Ross said keeping an eye on Ibishiomon.

"With this much energy Mastermon will have even more power than ever. The revival is set." Ibishiomon said as he jumped down and head off to the next room.

"Oh no you don't." Crazillamon said as he and Ross went after him.

To Be Continued….

While the digidestine take care of Davis will Ross and Crazillamon be able to take down Ibishiomon alone preventing Mastermon's revival? Wait for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	19. Revival Of The Master

In the next room Ibishiomon placed his hands together and a blue aura emitted around him as the orb began to float in the air.

"At last the time has come. The time of the revival." Ibishiomon said. "At last the revival is here. At last my tribe's sacred dream has finally arrived."

"Sorry I don't think so." He wondered who said that and then Crazillamon slashed him when he wasn't looking and was blacked out. Crazillamon and Ross stood over him.

"It's over." Ross said.

"He let his guard down when the enemy was near. Big mistake." Crazillamon said.

"The only thing left to do is destroy the orb." Ross said.

"Foolish mortals." Ibishiomon said, but he was still on the ground and it didn't sound like his voice. "If this body is broken there is always another." Then Ibishiomon woke up and sounded like himself. "What happened?"

"Who's voice was that?" Ross said.

"Davis stop what's wrong with you?" Ross and Crazillamon turned to the entrance to see all the others run in chasing after Davis.

"Guys what's going on?" Ross said.

"Something's wrong with Davis." Kari said.

"When we tried to pull him out of that machine he blacked out." Cody said.

"By the time he got up he ran in here and acted strange." Mimi said. Then he noticed that he was trying to unlock the seal.

"What are you doing, stop Davis." Ross said.

"What is this?" Ibishiomon said as he tried to get up. They ran over to him, but he jumped to the other side.

"Do not interfere." Davis said, but it didn't sound like his voice.

"That's the same voice from earlier." Crazillamon said.

"It can't be. Master you've been alive this whole time." Ibishiomon said.

"What's going on?" Yolei said.

"I think Davis has been taken over by the will of the orb." Ross said.

"Will of the orb?" Wargreymon said.

"In other words Mastermon himself." Ross said.

"Yes. For centuries I have been locked away." Mastermon said. "I held tremendous power, but the sovereign locked me away in that orb."

"So then Ibishiomon, he was taken over too." Ken said.

"It must have happened when Ibishiomon was exposed to the orb and has been determined to revive Mastermon even though he was being controlled." Izzy said.

"Master is that true?" Ibishiomon said.

"Yes. You have been loyal to me and serve me well." Davis said.

"We've all lived to serve you just like everyone in the digital world should." Ibishiomon said.

"Soon everyone shall so I ask again. Do not interfere." Davis said. "For years I have been using your body, but this being has allowed me to see more for me to rule. This boy has great energy and power with in him. From now on this body will be my vessel."

"You've got to be kidding me. Give Davis back right now." Yolei said.

"Ibishiomon destroy them all." Davis said.

"Yes my master." Ibishiomon said as he was able to stand up.

"But you should be down." Crazillamon said.

"You didn't think that was enough to defeat a powerful mega like me." Ibishiomon said as he charged at all of them, but they scattered.

"Wargreymon you and the other digimon take care of Ibishiomon. We'll take care of Davis." Tai said.

"You heard the man, attack." Wargreymon said. Each one stepped into attack, but Ibishiomon stepped out of the way.

"**Ninja Fire**."

Ibishiomon launched flames from his hands, but they were able to move out of the way.

"Davis snap out of it." Tai said as he reached for him, but Davis stepped aside and elbowed Tai in the back of the head.

"Davis can you hear us?" Matt said as he grabbed his arm, but Davis slid kick him and knocked him down.

"Remember he's being controlled by a powerful digimon. This won't be easy." Ken said.  
"But how can we fight him without hurting him?" Sora said.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Static Force**."

Ibishiomon moved out of the way of each attack. Zudomon tried to slam hi hammer on him, but he jumped out of the way.

"He's real fast." Metalgarurumon said.

"He shouldn't be able to move like that, he's injured." Crazillamon said, but noticed Ibishiomon holding his side. "Wait he's still injured."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Ninja Fire**."

Ibishiomon was able to block both of the attacks with his fire. T.K. and Ken tried to get a hold of Davis, but he pounded them both in the gut.

"Davis stop." Veemon said as he got a hold of his leg. "Davis please fight his control over him."

"Get off me vermin." Davis said as he kicked Veemon right off, but Wormmon caught him.

"You okay?" Wormmon said.

"I will be once I get my hands on Mastermon for controlling Davis." Veemon said. Ibishiomon continued to launch his flames at the other digimon.

"How are we going to stop him?" Lillymon said.

"Leave that to me. Wargreymon when I give the word strike." Crazillamon said.

"You got it." Wargreymon said. Crazillamon charged in and slashed at him, but Ibishiomon kept moving out of the way. He tried again, but this time he grabbed the swords.

"Face it you can't beat me." Ibishiomon said.

"Oh yeah." Crazillamon said as he lifted their arms up. "NOW!" Wargreymon flew in and slashed at Ibishiomon right at the side bringing him down. Ross tried to pound Davis, but he grabbed his wrist and tossed him back.

"How can we free Davis?" Ross said.

"Joe, Izzy get in there and fight." Yolei said.

"I'm not much of a fighter." Izzy said.

"I'm a pacifist." Joe said.

"Wait a minute Lillymon maybe you can try your flower wreath." Mimi said. "It worked on a Darktyrannomon it might work on Davis."

"Wow Mimi that's actually brilliant." Izzy said.

"Alright I'm on it." Lillymon said and started flying around him.

"**Flower Wreath**."

Lillymon formed the wreath around Davis and he felt the power as the bond holding him and Mastermon was breaking.

"Davis can you hear my voice?" Ross shouted.

"Ross." Davis said starting to sound like himself.

"Come on Davis break free." Kari said.

"Kari, guys." Davis said and fell back. When he woke up his head was resting on Kari's lap and was surrounded by the others. "Guys?"

"Davis are you okay?" Tai said.

"I think so." Davis said as he tried to get up.

"How does this feel?" Kari said as she brought his face over and kissed him. "That's for saving me."

"It's so weird, I felt like there was something in my body." Davis said. "What about Ibishiomon?"

"We took him out just like you said." Ross said.

"Great now then I say we destroy the orb." T.K. said.

"Good idea, that way no one can ever use it again." Matt said. Then the orb began to emit flashes.

"How is that happening?" Sora said.

"Guys look." Kari said and they saw Ibishiomon's body moving.

"It can't be. His body is being controlled like a puppet." Ross said. Then a bright flash came from the orb and Ibishiomon's body was destroyed. Then a digimon that looked like the Master Puppet, but only had the white and red face with a sword and spear.

"Whoa it's huge!" Davis said.

"So you're Mastermon?" Tai said.

"Yes, at last I am free." Mastermon said. He used his power and had the ground they were all standing on rise into a pillar.

"Izzy give us details on this guy." Cody said as Izzy brought out his computer.

"Whoa he has to be the most powerful mega I've ever seen. He can control fire, wind, lightning, earth, dark, and light." Izzy said.

"Yes I am the most powerful digimon to ever exist." Mastermon said. "Now that I am free the whole world is now mine to command. No one can stop me and I shall make this world and your human world bow to me."

"Don't kid yourself ugly we're not going to let you get away with this." Davis said. "We're going to destroy you right here and now."

"Even if we all attack there's little chance we'll destroy him." Ken said.

"We won't know unless we try." Davis said.

"Davis is right we can't let him getaway." Ross said.

"We'll have to do what we can to stop him." Tai said.

"Okay Ken are you ready?" Davis said.

"Well if you say so." Ken said.

"Veemon?" Davis said.

"I was born ready." Veemon said.

"Wormmon?" Ken said.

"I'm ready to go." Wormmon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…..Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"How foolish." Mastermon said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Kachina Bomb**."

"**Static Force**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

They all launched their attacks and hit him right in the face, but when the smoke cleared Mastermon was unharmed, had no scratches on him.

"No way, all that and he doesn't have a scratch." Yolei said.

"I am invincible. Abandon this pitiful resistance." Mastermon said.

"Not going to happen, we fill find a way to stop you." Davis said.

"If you think we're letting you getaway you're sadly mistaken." Ross said. 'However I'm not so sure how we're going to destroy him. His body looks like a mechanism, but it was able to withstand all of their attacks.' He thought.

"Well than I suppose it's my turn." Mastermon said.

"Alright guys move in and attack." Tai said as all the digimon charged in at him. Mastermon opened up his mouth and had a cannon in it.

"**Mine Explosions**."

He launched bombs from it that hit Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Shakkoumon turning them into their in training forms.

"He just blasted them into their in training forms." Sora said. He looked up and saw Silphymon, Gaurdamon, and Lillymon and ready his spear.

"**Tempest Pierce**."

He thrust his spear multiple times creating a wind attack that slashed at all three of them and they changed into their in training forms.

"Leave this to megas like us." Wargreymon said.

"Think again." Mastermon said as he raised one of his arms.

"**Lightning Barrage**."

He created multiple lightning bolts that struck both of them, but because they were megas they were able to with stood it, but Mastermon's sword caught on fire.

"**Super Nova Slash**."

He launched a flaming slash attack that hit both of them and even they weren't able to handle it with them turning them into their in training forms.

"Even Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon." Davis said as they gathered their digimon in their arms.

"And then there were two." Mastermon said.

"Try all you want we will stop you." Paildramon said.

"That's right, give us your worse." Crazillamon said.

"Shut up." Ross said not wanting to see his worse.

"Perhaps you children need to be in a place where time and space cannot be reached." Mastermon said.

"Time and space can't be reached?" Ken said. Mastermon opened his mouth and the cannon extended.

"**Black Hole Vacuum**."

A black cloud emitted from it and it started to suck up everything and the digidestine were barely able to resist it.

"It's like a black hole, but where does it go?" Izzy said.

"I don't want to know." Tai said, but got caught in it and was sucked in it.

"Tai!" Matt shouted, but soon all of them were getting sucked in.

"Kari!" Davis said as he grabbed her arm.

"Davis!" Kari said scared he might get caught in to, but she slipped from his grasp and was sucked in.

"Kari no!" Davis shouted and he stopped leaving him with Ken, Ross, and their digimon.

"What did you do to our friends?" Ross said.

"They are trapped within me, untouched by time and they won't escape." Mastermon said. "as for you…" He hit the pillar and it collapsed under them sending the five of them down to the ground buried in rocks. Mastermon floated up and emerged from the ground up on the surface with everyone seeing him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Josh said as Ryan treated him.

"I'm afraid so." Ryan said.

"**Black Hole Vacuum**."

To Be Continued….

Now with Mastermon revived is this the end of the digital world and possibly the real world? Don't miss the exciting conclusion of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	20. Master Destruction

In the Dark Tribe's base Paildramon and Crazillamon were able to shake the rocks off them with Davis, Ken, and Ross.

"Are you guys okay?" Paildramon said.

"I'm fine." Ross said.

"So am I. Davis?" Ken said.

"Just barely, no wonder Jun says I have a thick skull." Davis said as he held his head. "What happened with Mastermon?"

"Let's get above ground and see." Crazillamon said as they carried the guys out and on the surface and saw there wasn't anyone for miles.

"Oh my gosh." Ross said.

"Look at this place. This is Mastermon's work alright." Ken said.

"He must of sucked up everyone in the area like he did with the others." Paildramon said.

"But where is he now?" Crazillamon said.

"Hey look over there." Ross said as they saw a bright light a few miles away.

"He said he was going to make both worlds his. I think that might be a digital gate leading to the real world." Ken said.

"Then we have to get over there and stop him." Davis said as they started running towards the light.

…..

The Real World

Davis and the others emerged in the real world and were in Heighten View Terrace and saw most of the city torn apart.

"This is it alright." Ken said.

"We better get moving. Who knows how far Mastermon got." Ross said. Mastermon was sucking up everything in his sight. People, rebel, cars everything and stopped when there weren't anyone left.

"This world isn't really all that impressive." Mastermon said. Then felt he was being blast in the back and when he turned around he spotted them. "You again. I knew I should have sucked you up."

"I make mistakes like that too." Davis said.

"What have you done with everyone?" Ross said.

"I told you they are within me. They are all in a place that lies within me that time and space cannot be reached." Mastermon said and he telling the truth. In a dark place where everyone didn't had their color they weren't moving.

"Spit them out right now." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis." Paildramon said.

"Yeah we'll get him to spit them out." Crazillamon said.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? I am invincible." Mastermon said.

"Let's see if that's true. Time for Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Davis said.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to….Fighter Mode"

"Even that won't save you." Mastermon said.

"Remember he's powerful. He can control six elements." Ross said.

"Stuff like that has never stopped us before." Imperiladramon said.

"And it won't stop us now." Crazillamon said.

"Fine then let's get started." Mastermon said as he slashed at them with his spear and sword, but they were able to move out of the way. "If I am going to take over this world I at least want a challenge."

"That's not going to happen." Imperialdramon said as he flew in and tried to pound him, but Mastermon blocked him by crossing all his arms and pushed back. Crazillamon charged in for an attack, but he stopped him by swinging his spear.

"**Lightning Barrage**."

He created his lightning, but Crazillamon moved fast to avoid getting hit by the lightning. Imperiladramon tried flying at him again.

"**Tempest Pierce**."

He thrust his spear and created wind slash at Imperialdramon.

"**Mine Explosions**."

He launched the mines, but they moved out of the way before they made contact and exploded.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

Both of them launched their attacks and hit, but Mastermon didn't had a scratch on him.

"Just like before. Even if the others were here and we all attacked it wouldn't do a thing." Crazillamon said.

"I bet the Giga Crusher will do some damage to him." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon no. If we destroy him we might lose everyone he swallowed including our friends." Ross said.

"Ross is right we need to find a way to set them free first." Ken said.

"And how do we do that?" Davis said.

"I wouldn't worry about that because when I'm done you'll either be joining them or remain buried from the head down." Mastermon said.

"**Mine Explosions**."

He launched the mines and created a cloud of smoke when they exploded. Then Crazillamon jumped through the smoke. Mastermon tried to hit him with his sword, but Crazillamon started running along the walls of the buildings and he jumped with one of his swords out and made a crack on his head.

"Get off my head." Mastermon said as he pushed him off his head. "Face it I am invincible."

….

Inside Mastermon

Inside the area that was inside Mastermon the crack Crazillamon formed light and it started to shine inside where everyone inside regain their color and could move again.

"Hey what happened?" Mimi said.

"Where are we?" Cody said.

"The last thing I remember is being sucked up by Mastermon." Yolei said.

"I think we're inside him." Sora said.

"We're not the only ones. Looks like he got a lot of people." Tai said.

"What about Davis, Ken, and Ross?" Kari said.

"Yeah I don't see them." T.K. said.

"Maybe they didn't get swallowed." Matt said. Then they all felt a vibration.

"What was that?" Joe said.

"I don't know. You guys try to get in contact with Davis and the others. I'm going to see how we can get out of here." Izzy said as he worked on his computer.

…..

The Battle

Imperialdramon was pushed down by an attack. Crazillamon tried attack, but was hit by Mastermon's spear and crashed next to Imperialdramon.

"**Tempest Pierce**."

He thrust his spear and the winds started slashing at them and pushed Ken, Davis, and Ross back.

"**Super Nova Slash**."

Mastermon launched the flame slash and the heat melted or set some things on fire.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

Both of them launch their attacks to try and stop his, but the fire slash pushed harder and exploded sending all of them back.

"His power is unreal." Ross said as he tried to get up.

"It's unbelievable. How do we win against something like him?" Ken said.

"Come on guys we can't give up. We might be the only ones that have a chance on beating him." Davis said.

"Well that chance seems pretty small." Ken said.

"I'm with Davis we can't give up." Imperialdramon said.

"As long as we still have strength we keep fighting." Crazillamon said as they both tried to get up.

"We still need to figure out how we're going to get everyone out." Ross said. Then Davis' D-Terminal went off.

"Guys it's a message from Kari. She's wondering what's going on." Davis said.

"Why is it they can contact us now?" Ross said and then Ken noticed the crack on Mastermon's head.

"It must have been when Crazillamon made a crack on his head." Ken said. "Maybe Izzy can help figure out how we can beat him and get them out."

….

Inside Mastermon

"Guys they're fighting Mastermon. They need to figure out how they can free us before they can destroy him." Kari said.

"How do we get out of here?" Tai said.

"I found it." Izzy said. "Tell them it's okay to destroy him because once he is then we can get out of here. We'll all be safe because it's like we're in a shield or a vault."

"Davis it's okay to destroy him. Izzy says we'll be free when you do." Kari typed as she sent the message. "I just hope they'll be safe."

…

The Battle

"They'll be free once we destroy Mastermon." Davis said. "Now the question is how do we destroy someone so powerful?"

"He's got to have a weak spot or something." Ken said.

"I think I see it." Ross said pointing at the crack in Mastermon's head. "Crazillamon, Imperialdramon aim for that crack on his head and he could break apart."

"Got it. Imperialdramon keep me cover." Crazillamon said.

"You got it." Imperialdramon said as he charged in. Crazillamon ran along the building walls and jumped off aiming for the crack.

"No more games." Mastermon said. Then a bright pentagram emitted on the ground and Imperialdramon and Crazillamon were in it and just stopped.

"What gives?" Imperialdramon said.

"I can't move." Crazillamon said.

"What's going on now?" Ken said.

"My ultimate attack." Mastermon said.

"**A Thousand Blade Slash**."

The blades on his back came out and started moving on their own. Then they started slashing fast and fierce on Imperialdramon and Crazillamon and they couldn't defend themselves.

"Guys get out of there!" Ross shouted.

"We can't." Imperialdramon said.

"We're trapped." Crazillamon said. When the blades returned both of them collapsed.

"What the heck just happened?" Davis said.

"The pentagram they were in traps them, keeps them from moving. Then I'm able to slash at them a thousand times without even lifting a hand." Mastermon said.

"Guys come on get up." Ross said.

"I don't know if I can." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't think I can move ever again." Crazillamon said.

…

Inside Mastermon

"Guys I can feel it something's wrong." Kari said.

"It might be because Mastermon is so powerful two digimon might not be enough." Izzy said.

"So how can Mastermon be stopped?" Yolei said.

"Wait what if we tried them our energy." Koromon said

"Yeah with the power of the crest they might have some power." Tai said and looked at the light. "We can use that light to get it through to them." They held their digivices together and each one shot a different color light that went through the light.

…

The Battle

"Well it's about time that I ended this." Mastermon said, but felt the crest power trying to break out. "What's going on, what's happening?" The lights shot out and both Imperialdramon and Crazillamon started glowing a rainbow color.

"This power it's giving me strength." Imperialdramon said.

"I feel it too." Crazillamon said as they both got up.

"How can that be?" Mastermon said. Imperialdramon flew in and started pounding him and Mastermon actually felt hurt. "How did they get so strong?" Crazillamon jumped up and started slashing at his face.

"**Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon launched his blast and hit the crack on Mastermon's head and his attack held a lot more power.

"**Giga Crusher**."

Imperialdramon launched his cannon and blasted the same spot with him having more power. Mastermon's face started to crack apart.

"I….am…..invincible!" Mastermon shouted, but his whole body was broken apart and was destroyed. Soon everyone he swallowed started to reappeared with Imperialdramon and Crazillamon dedigivolving. Davis even caught Kari in his arms.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" Davis said.

"You guys did it." Ryan said. "Mastermon is gone!"

…

The Trench

The digidestine gathered at the trench Josh and Ryan fell in long before and where Ibishiomon first attacked.

"What are we doing here?" Joe said.

"You want to show them Davis?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Show us what?" Mimi said.

"Take a look at this." Davis said holding a small little orb in his hand.

"What's that sphere?" Sora said.

"It's kind of pretty." Kari said.

"You don't recognize it. It's…." "The Dark Tribe's orb." Ross interrupted and Davis fell anime style.

"Aw Ross you stole my thunder." Davis said.

"Wait that's their orb, but it's so small." T.K. said.

"Well after Mastermon was destroyed all the energy he had was released. This is it's true form." Ross said.

"So then what are we doing here?" Cody said.

"What do you say Davis? This a good spot?" Ross said.

"Yeah seems appropriate since this is where it all started and this is where it will end." Davis said as he walked over to the trench. "You mingy little thing….get lost and never come back." He tossed the orb in the trench to never be seen again.

"Did you have to toss it? I thought it was pretty." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'll buy you jewelry for our first date." Davis said as he place his arm around her as they began to leave. "So where do you want to go dinner movies?"

"Oh brother." Ross said.

"Hey don't go knocking this down for me…brother." Davis said.


End file.
